Ouran high school host club:Feelings are overated
by Miyu101
Summary: When a group of new students enter the world of ouran all different how does the host club act. Haruhi is close to all of them...Hika/oc, Kaoru/oc Mori/oc Hunny/oc, kyoya/oc, Tamaki/haruhi
1. Chapter 1:Introudction to characters

_**theses are the Characters or I guess you can say my oc's...you can probably guess from their description about who will end up with who. I still have a little problems with some so give me some reviews with your ideas.**_

**Rei Koyabashi-**Rei is a complex teenager she is very adult like. Rei has been hurt by boys a lot in her life they have tried to get thru Rei to her cousin on her other friends. Rei has to raise herself and her ten year old sister all on her own. Rei loves to hang out with her friends..and even with her cousin Ayama she might pull a few pranks. Rei's parents died in a car crash like Haruhi's mom a month later. Haruhi and Rei are the best friends. Sometimes people think they are siblings. Rei normally keeps her feelings to herself because she doesn't want them to hurt others. Rei gets top grades and is a total tomboy...Sometimes that is where Rei loses it...She sometimes forgets that she is a girl and ends up getting herself in trouble. Rei has short blond hair...(Like Hisoka Kurasaki which she normally wears clothes like him all the time.)Rei finds herself with Kira all the time..no matter what. Rei is a commoner as Tamaki says it...Rei hardly dresses up unless she has to save Ayama from one of her hair brain carries an touch ipod around all the time in case Rei's catch phrase needs to be use. Her catch phrase is:"Music on world off..."

**Kira Tani- **Kira and Rei became really good friends after Rei found out about the way Kira's father treated her. Rei promised to keep it a secret if Kira would stay with her and her sister. The Koyabashi's grow on Kira and soon as Saya says it Kira is adopted into there house hold. Kira is normally quiet when Kira says things they really matter. Kira loves to swim and goes everywhere she can to do it..but all that ended one year in middle school when she jumped off the diving board and broke her arm. Rei and Kira were always quiet going thru elementry school into middle so people thought they were in a gang. The only person they would talk to was Haruhi. Kira has short black hair (it use to be supper long). Kira normally finds herself in a plan of Ayama's with is a commoner just like Rei..but dont tell her that to Rei's face...

**Ayama Mizuki-**Ayama is the same age as Rei but she acts like a little kid. Ayama loves her cousin with all of her heart. Ayama loves to help people...but sometimes she gets herself into trouble which makes Kira and Rei have to come save her. Ayama has been hurt by boys who she thought she could trust. But her cousin and Kira normally beat them up because they hurt her. Ayama clings to Rei,all the time. Ayama is a girly girl to the end...she is easily scared and always runs to Rei with problems..People normally tells Rei that she needs to let Ayama handdle things herslef but Rei said she has to since she is the oldest. Ayama's dad runs a huge Movie studio while Ayama's mom is a photographer. Ayama is sometimes unaware that what she says hurt people...Ayama normally gets hit upside the head by Rei.

**Hikari Shiba- **Hikari is a fun loving kid. She loves Kira with all of her heart like a big sister. Hikari's dad owns a tv studio while Hikari's mom makes sweets. Hikari first meet Rei and Kira when some upper classmen were picking on her saying that her dads shows were bad. Kira and Rei took care of thoes bullies. Then Rei told her"I love your dads shows..right Kira?" Kira of couse nodded her head. Soon Hikari started fallowing Kira and Rei around with Ayama. Hikari is always able to make anyone cave in with her cute puppy dog eyes. But dont let the cute fact fool you Hikari is number one in Jeet Kune Do..alot more but that is her favorite. Hikari loves to spend time with her friends and hates it when they fight. Kira and Hikari stay close together because they are older...Hikari's father tries his best to be a father but is never there for Hikari which leaves her looking up to Rei and Kira...Hikari's mother isn't there either which leaves her looking up to Ayama and Himeko.

**Himeko Ikanami- **Just because her name means little princess it means nothing...Himeko is cold she is able to pull dirt on 's father operates a huge pharmacy that ships out medicine all over the world. While Himeko's mother is a famous author. Himeko is normally helping her father with business and never gets to do things a normal kid does. Rei and Himeko met in a weird way. Rei was out walking with Kira and the others when she noticed some guys lifting boxes into a starts to fall,Rei goes to catch it and fails terribly. Since Rei was on the ground beside the box it only seemed like to Himeko that Rei had caused it. When Himeko saw Rei she noted that Rei owed her a $650,000 dept. When Himeko transferred to Rei's school Rei's dept went up and Kira and the others did what they do best. Himeko is always quiet and barley talks..she always has an answer for any thing.


	2. Chapter 2:wecome to the host club

(Rei)

I couldn't believe that my cousin had talked me into going to school with her. I wasn't the only one tricked tho. I had Kira with me! She and I always got tircked by Ayama and Hikari. Himeko was coming because one of her fathers clients son went here. Ouran Academy, we walked up to school. Kira and me told Hikari and Ayama we were not wearing thoes ugly dresses. Ayama was to happy to wear one. Himeko had decided to wear a girl's uniform saying it would be a great experience. I had to sigh, but I thought about the childhood kid Haruhi . She was always getting into trouble with out even knowing. Kira and I fixed our uniform ties.

"I hate stupid rich people!"I said

Kira nodded her head at me.

"Hu? Something wrong?I asked

Kira pointed to a young boy. Of course it hit me that was no boy.

"HARUHI!"I yelled

She turned around,shocked and amazed. She was walking with two boys.

"TWINS!"I heard Ayama say

Harurhi ran over to us!

"Kira,Rei,Ayama,Hikari,and Himeko how are you guys!"Haruhi said

"Fine,how do you survive here?"Kira said

I was shocked,Kira normally doesn't talk a lot.

"You get use to it!"Haruhi replied

Soon the two boys walked over to us.

"Haruhi who are these people?"They said together.

"Hikaru Kaoru be nice these are old friends of mine!"Haruhi said

Kira and I had already lost interest in the three conversation. We had found a soccer ball. The two of us were dribbling it to each other. Soon we hear whispering around us. We stopped to see probably all the schools girls. I kicked the ball up and caught I walked over to Kira.

"What do you think run?"I asked

"Not sure!"Kira replied

Soon one of the girls stepped up to me.

"Excuse me whats your name?"she asked

"Rei Koyabashi!"I said

Soon she fainted,but Kira grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"Kira asked

"Yes..."she said

Soon the other girls were screaming no fair. Kira helped her up,then she asked:

"Who are you?"

Kira staied quite.

"Sorry ladies,but my friend is very shy around new people this is Kira Tani!"I said

The girls started to when I walked back to Ayama.

"Ready to go to class my lady?"I asked her

Kira fallowed to Hikari,

"Hikari lets go or we will be late!"Kira said to Hikari.

Ayama latched onto my arm. (explain more of why Ayama does this later)Kira picked up Hikari and toted her in her arms. Himeko fallowed behind us. I past Haruhi and rubbed her head.

"See ya in class!"I said

We walked in the school building.

(Haurhi)

Hikari,Rei,Himeko,and Kira are here. I am so happy. The five of us were always together in middle school. I had to give it to Rei and Kira they were like me, no way were they going any were near thoes girl uniforms. Soon some of the girls from the Host Club ran up to me.

"ah Haruhi who were those boys?"they asked

"Uh...old friends of mine!"I said

"Are they going to join the Host Club!"another asked

"I-"I started

"OH! I am so asking for them!"another said

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me and walked to the club room. There I saw Tamaki,Mori,Hunny,and Kyoya already there.

"Why are you guys here?"I asked

"Why my daughter because Hikaru called and said old friends of your was here!"Tamaki said

I sighed and looked at the twins. Who shot me victory sighs. I sighed then thought of Rei and Kira. Tamaki would be in shock to know that they were girls.

"OKAY MEN TIME TO START OPERATION GET HARU-CHANS FRIENDS IN THE HOST CLUB!"I heard lastly

"WHAT?"I asked

Soon the door swung open.

"Yo,Haruhi I forgot to ask what are you doing after school?"Rei asked walking in the music room

Kira fallowed with her hands in her pocket. Rei had cut her ligh brown hair down, to a small neck line. Kira kept her black hair short. Rei put her hands on my shoulder.

"HARUHI? YOU THERE?"she asked

"Uh..yeah sorry Rei I have club activities!"I said

"You mean that host club?"Kira said

I nodded yes. Soon Tamaki ran over to Rei.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"he yelled

"Who are you?"Rei asked

"This is Tamaki he is supposivly the king!"I siad

"A king he looks like a brat!"I said

A brat arrow went into Tamaki.

"He is annoying!"I replied

An annoying arrow shot into him.

"I bet he is a play boy!"Rei said

A play boy arrow hit him.

"He looks like a faker!"Kira said

Soon Tamaki turned white as snow and his soul started to leave his body.

"But he looks like he takes care of you Haru!"Rei said

"Yeah,if he does that then he cant be those things!"Kira said

Tamaki's soul came back into his body. Soon we heard running, then a yellow blob attacked Rei. Knocking her back a little before she caught herself. It was then we saw was crying.

"What happened Aya?"Rei asked

'Amazing, Rei probably should have been born a boy!'I thought

"Some boys picked on me!"Ayamam said

Ayama gripped onto Rei's uniform jacket and cried. Rei started to stroke Ayama's head.

"Shh..there there, no need for a special lady like you to cry!"Rei said

Ayama was special alright, she was always telling us that when we were little. Ayama sniffled.

"Really?"Ayama asked

"Yeah,do you want Kira and I to handle them?"Rei asked

Soon we heard footsteps, and Himeko walked in.

"No need Rei, I dont like people messing with Ayama so I handled them!"Himeko said

"Such a nice thing to do!"Rei said

Soon Kira was clobbered by a small figure.

"KIRA YOU LEFT ME!"A voice said

"Sorry,Hikari!"Kira said

Rei looked at me.

"Sorry Haru maybe we can eat lunch together. Right now I have to escort Aya back to class!"Rei said.

The group that came in fallowed.

"YOU KNOW ALL OF THEM!"Tamaki asked

"Yeah,The first boy was Rei Koyabashi he should be in my class with Ayama Mizuki. The next ones are thrid years like Hunny-Sempia and Mori-Sempia, Kira Tani and Hikari Shiba. Lastley Himeko Ikanami she should be in Kyoya-sempia's class."I said

"SO WAIT THERE IS ONE IN EACH OF OUR CLASSES?"Tamaki asked

"Yeah...is that a problem?"I asked getting annoyed

I walked out of the club. I didn't know why,they wanted Rei and Kira in the club so much. Rei and Kira were like me they were not into things like that. I walked in the class room and walked over ot Rei and Ayama

"Hey guys!"I said

"Hey Haru!"Rei said

"Hi,Haruhi!"Ayama said

"What was all that yelling about when we left?"Rei asked

"They want Kira and you to join the host club!"I said

"Wait aren't you in to pay off a debt?"Ayama asked

"Yeah, I think that Kyoya-simpia adds to it each day!"I said

Rei laughed then she looked out the window and said:

"What do you think we should do Haru?"

I looked at Rei,she had really grown up.

"Well the host club is an odd club but its really fun!"I said

"Alright at lunch I will talk it over with Kira!"Rei said

"Are you thinking of joining?"Ayama asked

"Yup!After all these girls keep talking about me joining it so why not!"Rei said

Class started and Rei ended up sitting beside me in front of Hikaru while Ayama sat behind Kaoru. Rei and I worked hard all class. Lunch time came and Rei went to talk to Kira.

(Rei)

I walked in the third year classroom to see Kira and Hikari talking to the two from the host club. I walked over to them.

"Hey Kira,whats up!"I said

Kira looked at picked me up and threw me over her shoulder then walked out of the classroom. I waved by to Hikari who was yelling:

"BYE REI AND KIRA PLAY NICE!"

I sighed, Kira sat me down in the hallway.

"It seems Haruhi has a dept to the host club!"she said

"A dept?"I asked

"Yeah, a 10 million dollar dept!"

"10 MILLION?"I asked

"Only Haruhi,could do that.."

"Yeah, I want to help her!"

"Then lets join the host club!"I said

Kira looked at me. I closed my eyes and smiled at her. Kira put her hand on my head and rubbed it.

"Alright,but our of our earnings will go to Haruhi!"Kira said

"Yup, thats a deal buddy!"I said

We high five each other then, I walked back to my classroom. It was then Ayama ran up to me.

"REI TRY THIS!"she said

She had a spoon full of something.

"What is it?"I asked

"Its really good!"Ayama said

I saw a girl watching me in the back of the room. She was blushing hard and dark with a lunch box in her hand. Then it hit me.

"Is it?"I asked

I bent down to where Ayama was holding the spoon and tried the food. I stood back up and smiled at Ayama.

"Your right that was good!"I said

I walked to the back of the room where my desk was. Haruhi walked over.

"Wasn't that a little over dramatic?"She asked

"Not really that girl over there with the lunch box made that. She wasn't sure if her cooking was good. So I had to do it!"I said

Kaoru and Hikaru walked over to us.

"How do you know that was her cooking?"they asked

"Just watch!"Rei said

Soon that girl walked over to Rei.

"Rei thank you for trying my cooking!"she said

"No problem!"I said smiling

"I am gonna start cooking new things and I want you to try them when I master them okay!"she said

"Alright,thats fine with me!"I said

"Thanks Rei!If you need any help around school I'll be glad to help you!" she said

"Thanks! But,I am thinking of joining the host club if I do will you come join me?"I asked

"SURE!"she practically yelled

"Thanks!"

She ran over to a group of they started to scream and giggle.

"Why did you tell them that?"Haruhi asked

"I met someone very interesting. He wants the profits and if he sees how much business I bring in he will convice that air head king to add me!"I said

"Your talking about Kyoya!"Hikaru said

"Yup,if I can use mommy over daddy then I found a lope whole!"

"So you are going to use Kyoya-Sempia's love of money to get past tono?"Kaoru asked

"YUP!"I said

Ayama sighed,

"How sure are you that your plan will work?"she asked

I got up and walked over to her and I bent down into her face,

"As sure as all the girls in this class hate you right now!"I said

Ayama looked around me to see all the girls in our class eyeing her down.

"I hate you sometimes!"Ayama said

"Love you two Ayama!"I said

(Haruhi's prov)

Class started and it felt like as soon as it started it eneded. Kira and Rei walked with me to the host club. When we walked in Rei wrapped her arm in mine.

"Go with it!"Rei whispered

"Why?"I asked

"Trust me Haru!"

"Why do you like bothering him!"

"Why do you like daddy hugging up on you!"

I tightened my grip on Rei's arm. We walked in the Host Club. Tamaki ran straight up to us.

"DADDY DOES NOT LIKE THIS!"He yelled

"Kyoya how would you like to bring in more money?"Rei asked

Kyoya pushed his glasses on his face and smirked.

"How are you suggesting we do this?"he asked

"Let Kira and I join you!"Rei said

"WHAT NO MOMMY DADDY WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"Tamaki yelled

"Boss,there are a lot of people outside waiting!"Hunny said

"Yup and they are all saying two peoples names!"Kaoru said

"WHAT?"Tamaki asked

Rei walked over to him.

"You have two options, one allow me and Kira to join while keeping your motto of your club. Second option dont let us enter and lose over $450 worth of income on just Kira!"Rei said

Kyoya thought about it for a minute then said.

"Welcome to the host club!"

Rei giggled, I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Any more questions about Rei being able to manipulate people!"I asked

"None!"Kaoru said

"Amazing!"Hikaru said

- (The Clubs)

_***THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN...***_

Haruhi was watching Rei. There were four girls sitting around Rei.

"So Rei why did you come to Ouran?"one asked

"What do you like to do with your spare time!"Another asked

"Whats your hobbies?"Another said

"What is you secret to looking so young?"The last one asked

Haruhi saw Rei thinking for a while,then Haruhi saw a tear fall down Rei's face. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori all turned to watch.

"Rei whats wrong?"The first girl asked

Rei raised her head up. She was crying, full red puffy eyes and everything.

"You girls are so nice..actually caring about what I like and why I do things!"Rei said

Tamaki, Hikaru,and Kaoru turned pink.

"What do you mean doesn't your mother and father care what you do?"The second girl asked

"No they died when I was young, they left me with my little sister. I have to take care of both of us. I listen to her life,so I dont have time to tell her things about my day!"Rei said with a teary smile.

The girls turned red...

"AWE! REI I AM GOING TO REQUEST YOU TOMORROW OKAY!"one said

"YES YOU CAN TELL US ABOUT YOUR DAY!"Another said

"YES PLEASE TELL US WHAT WE CAN DO TO HELP!"Another said

"WE WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU REI!"The last one said

Rei grabbed a handful of her pants. Rei was crying harder now. Tears were hitting her fists.

"Thank you...you girls..are so kind..I hope my little sister grows up to be like you!"Rei said smiling.

Then there were red hearts over the girls.

Mori and Kyoya started to watch Kira.

"Kira why did you come to Ouran?"a girl asked

"What do you do to get your skin so peachy?"another said

"What do you like to do in your spare time..."Another said

Kira looked at the ladies and smiled.

"You girls are cute when you ask questions!"Kira said

The girls all got flustered.

"Kira..."Rei called walking over with her customers.

"Ah, Rei whats wrong?"Kira asked

Rei bent over on Kira's shoulder.

"I want to play some soccer!"Rei said

"Soccer?"The girls said

Rei and Kira smiled,the girls screamed. Soon all the girls in the whole host club was over at Rei and Kira.

"I HATE THEM!"Tamaki growled.

"They are perfect beginners!"Kyoya said

"They beat Haru-chan!"Hunny said

"ya!"Mori replied

"That was amazing the 'FAKE' story Rei used."Hikaru said

"That wasn't a fake story Rei's parents died in a car crash when Rei was 5 his sister was just born."Haruhi said

Hikaru looked shocked.

"How can someone talk about something that sad then smile?"he asked

"Rei has had a pretty hard childhood. Harder then me Rei has to smile around Saya all the time."Haruhi said

The boys just watched. Rei had a soccer ball and dribbled it the let it sit on his shoulder then he hit it to Kira who hit if with his head then with his stomach. All the girls had hearts over there heads.

_***THE HOST CLUB IS CLOSED***_

Rei barley made it to the couch before she fell. Kira walked over.

"Rei are you okay?"Kira asked

"Fine just really tired!"Rei said

Haruhi brought the two over some tea. Rei sat up.

"SO, Kyoya-simpia how much did we make?"Rei asked

"I cant believe it!"Kyoya said

Rei laughed, then the door opened and Hikari and Ayama walked in. Hikari jumped over to Kira.

"KIRA ARE YOU CLUB ACTIVITIES DONE!"Hikari asked

"Yeah!"Kira said

Ayama walked to Rei.

"Ready to head home?"Ayama asked

"YOU GUYS LIVE TOGETHER?"Tamaki asked

"Nah,you perverted prince!"Rei said

Two boulders slammed down on Tamaki one said Perverted and one said prince.

"Sorry though Ayama I am going to walk home today!"Rei said

"Hey can I walk with you?"Haruhi asked

"Sure I dont see why not!"

With that Haruhi left along with her friends leaving the boys of the host club.

"I DON'T LIKE THEM MOMMY!"Tamaki yelled

"But with them Tami-chan we can help more girls!"Hunny said "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah!"Mori said

"What do you think Hikaru?"Kaoru asked his twin

"I'm not sure Kaoru!"Hikaru replied


	3. Chapter 3:The second day is better!

_**(The next day)**_

(Haruhi)

I woke up and got dressed. Thank goodness today is Saturday,that means no school. I walked out of my house to go to the library. When two blobs grabbed me. I looked to see Hikaru and Kaoru.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"I yelled

"Tono target caught!"Hikaru said

"Great now my daughter we are off to find Rei and Kira!"Tamaki said

"That might not be a good idea!"I said

"Yes,your right normally I would step in on this little afternoon outing but he wont listen to anyone."Kyoya said walking up

I sighed,Rei and Kira were always doing things on Saturday they would be hard to track down unless they kidnapped Saya. I laughed at me thinking that then I stopped and looked around...They wouldn't kidnap a little kid would they? Soon I noticed Kira had walked up.

"Yo,Haruhi!"she said

"KIRA!"I yelled

I got out of the twins grasp and ran over to her.

"Whats with the yelling?"Rei asked walking over rubbing my head.

I looked on her arm,there was Ayama grinning. Himeko and Hikari weren't with them.

"Wait what are you guys doing out?"I asked

"I wanted to go get a new dress!"Ayama said

I looked at Rei and Kira who I knew would never be caught dead in a dress shop.

"We wanted something to eat!"Kira said

"Plus Ayama said if we tag along she would pay!"Rei said

Soon Tamaki ran over to us.

"MY SONS!"he yelled

Rei balled up her fist then punched Tamaki in the face before he made it to them.

"Enough,I am not your child!"Rei said

"Me neither!"Kira said

They looked at saw the whole group of host there at my house.

"What happened here?"Ayama asked

"I dont know myself!"I said

"Haru do you want to hang out with us?"Rei asked

"Sure!"I said

"Can we come?Hunny-Sempai asked

"Sure,Mori are you coming to!"Ayama asked

Mori nodded his head. Rei got her arm free and walked over to the twins and put her arms around there necks.

"Well if Ayama can invite Mori and Hunny I want my friends Kaoru and Hikaru to come!"Rei said

"Tamaki and Kyoya are you two coming?"Kira asked

"yes,I can get good data."Kyoya said

"YES I HAVE TO PROTECT MY DAUGHTER!"Tamaki yelled

Then it hit them. They all looked at Rei. She was wearing a blue jean jacket with an orange shit and blue jeans. (

?o=134)

"WHAT?"Rei asked getting aggravated.

"YOUR A COMMONER!"Tamaki yelled

Rei was popping her knuckles bout to send Tamaki to an early grave. I was scared,I was about to say something when Kira said:

"Rei let it go, you are stronger then that!"

Rei sighed then threw her hands over her head.

"Yeah,guess your right! But you better watch your words my king or you might be over throned!"Rei said grinning

"MOMMY DID YOU SEE THAT REI THREATENED DADDY!"Tamaki yelled to Kyoya who was witting something down.

Rei started to walk off and everyone fallowed.

"So what are you guys going to do now?"Ayama asked

"Not sure!"Rei said stretching her arms behind head.

"Why do we go to the park!"Kira said

"The park is a great idea Kira!"Rei said

Rei lead us all in the park. She turned to the group of rich people behind us.

"Here is what we commoners call a park. We come here with food in a basket which we call a picnic. We also come here to hang out with friends. You can eat and do about anything here except bad things. So Hikaru and Kaoru you have to tone it down 'Kay!"Rei said

Rei winked at the two boys,both turning bright pink. Rei still had her arms fodded over her head.

"REI!LONG TIME NO SEE!" a voice yelled

We looked over to where some kids were playing. We saw a little girl with pink hair.

"Ah, how are you?"Rei asked

"Fine,I need a can climb a tree right?" asked

"Yeah,Rei climbs them like a monkey!"Ayama said

Earning a whack on the head from Rei. ran and grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her to a tree.

"THERE CAN YOU SEE IT?"She yelled at us.

"Yeah,I see something!"Rei replied

"GO GET IT!"she said

Earning another whack from Rei.

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!"Rei yelled

"Rei,just go!"Kira said

"FINE!"Rei said

She climbed up and came back down in like two minutes. She was holding a teddy bear.

"All this over a stuffed animal?"Hikaru asked

"THIS IS NOT JUST ANY STUFFED ANIMAL MY MOMMY GOT THIS FOR ME!"she yelled at Hikaru

Rei got on her knees and rubbed the girls head.

"Then you better take care of it!"Rei said

"I KNOW BUT SOME BOYS THREW IT UP IN THE TREE!"Miss. Night said

Rei's eyes hid under her bangs.

"Well then we just have to do something bout that!"Rei said

Kira walked over to her.

"Rei,I normally would stop you but for once I agree with you!"she said

"WHAT YOU GUYS CANT BE SERIOUS!"I yelled

Rei stood up.

"Dont worry Haru we wont do anything to them!"Rei said

"Then how are you gonna get them back!"Kaoru asked

"There is more the fighting fire with fire...we fight with a tsunami!"Rei said

Rei dug in her pocket and pulled out a cell phone she dailed it and said:

"Need a favor come to the park in the north edge."

Soon Rei hung up her phone and a limo drove up. Himeko stepped out of it.

"You know a favor will just deepen your dept with me!"Himeko said

Rei closed her eyes, smile, and said:

"So I dont plan to be your slave forever!"

That shocked me. Himeko just smiled as she heard Rei's request.

"Normally this would cost you,but your worth is something I can not put money on!"Himeko said to the young girl

Himeko walked off then a couple of minutes later she walked back smiling.

"Its done,now lets go!"Himeko said

We all walked off.

(Hikaru)

Rei was walking beside me. He folded his arms over his head again.

"She was one of your parents clients wasn't she?"Rei asked

"Yes,her parents are very famous in my parents job!"Himeko said

"So in other words you are doubling Rei's dept!"Kira asked

Rei fell back on his but.

"NO WAY!"Rei said

Himeko turned back at him and laughed.

"No, Rei came to the aid of one of my parents business partners as for that I am cutting you a discount!"Himeko said

Rei jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

"ALRIGHT!"Rei yelled

He ran and wrapped his arm around Himeko's neck.

"So I have started to grow on ya have I?"Rei asked

For some reason I felt anger bowling in the bottom of my gut. I looked at my brother.

"Hey Kaoru something seems up with Rei!"I said

"What do you mean Hikaru?"Kaoru asked

I looked at Rei who was now poking Himeko in the face. Kira and the others were laughing at the two. Rei had a smile that bothered me.

"You think he is like Haruhi!"My brother whispered to me

"WHAT!"I yelled

Rei looked back at she ran and threw her arms around us.

"Are you guys feeling left out?"he asked

He wrapped his arms around us as we walked down the street. My brother and I couldn't find a way to turn this situation around. Soon Rei stopped and dug in her pulled out her cellphone.

"hello?"Rei answered

Himeko,Kira,Ayama,and Haruhi walked over to Rei.

"Yeah...I understand...sure...i'll check it out i'm not far from that place right now!"Rei said

Rei hung up her phone then looked at us.

"What is it Rei?"Ayama asked

"Got some business to take care of!"Rei said

"What kind of business?"Himeko asked

Rei rubbed there heads.

"None that you guys need to worry about!"Rei said smiling.

Rei's eyes hid under her bangs. He ran in between me and my brother,past everyone else.

"KIRA LETS GO!"He yelled

Kira was right behind him I heard Ayama sigh,

"There they go again, going off to do there job!"Ayama said

"What job?"I asked

"Not even I know that and I know everything!"Himeko said

Tamaki looked at Ayama.

"Wait you are rich!"he said

"Yeah,so is Himeko and Hikari!"Ayama said

"Then how did you meet Rei and Kira?"Kaoru asked

"Long stories...lets just sum it up they saved us!"Himeko said

Ayama screamed scaring everyone.

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING!"she yelled

"True,it would be a break thru!"Himeko said

"THEN LETS GO!"I said without thinking

Everyone looked at me.

"LETS!"Haruhi said

"MY DAUGHTER WANTS TO SPY! AWE DADDY IS SO HAPPY!"Tamaki said going to hug Haruhi but she ducked right before impact.

We took off running the way Kira and Rei had went.

- (Rei)

We made it to a shopping district where I saw a young man.

"Ah Rei and Kira welcome back!"he said

"Hey whats about this new job?"I asked

He laughed, then handed me a piece of paper.

"Who is this?"I asked

"Her name is Aoi Tazuki she is the-"The boy said

"She is the daughter or Mr. Tazuki the one that owns this shopping district."I said

"Right,thats why Aoi wants to tour these facilities!"the man said

"O'Brian what does that have to do with us?"Kira asked

"She wants to handsome boys to go with her!"O'brain said

I handed him back the sheet of paper then said:

"GET SOMEONE ELSE!"I said

I turned around and hit someone. They started to fall backwards,I reached out and grabbed the persons wrist.

"Your wrist its so small are you a girl?"I asked

The person snatched,his or her wrist out of my grasp. Soon the person took of her hood to show long blond locks.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY NAME IS-"She started

I reached for her head and pulled her into an embrace. There were a lot of people here and the way she was yelling,we would get caught right away. Soon I felt heat on my chest. Then I looked down and saw steam coming out of her head. I put my hands on her shoulder and pulled her out from my chest.

"Sorry bout that but we really want you to be safe while visiting this place and you yelling your name my'lady is not a way to be safe!"I said

Kira looked at her with her deep eyes adjusting to things around us that was wrong.

"My'Lady this is Rei Koyabashi and Kira Tani. They are my most trusted agents!"O'Brian said

Aoi walked over to O'Brian and whispered something. Then O'Brian laughed.

I was waiting on Aoi with my hands in my pocket talking with Kira.

"She already thinks you are a boy!"Kira said

I looked out at where we would be traveling.

"Is that such a bad thing?"I asked

"Not really but what if she comes to that club?"

"She cant come unless she goes to Ouran!"

"Oh."Kira said

Soon I heard O'Brain's deep laughter.

"Rei do you have a girlfriend?"O'Brain asked

(Haruhi)

We had found Rei and Kira in a shopping district with a boy and a young girl.

"WE KNOW HER!"Kaoru and Hikaru said

"Who is she?"I asked

"Aoi Tazuki,her dad owns this shopping district"Hikaru said

Soon we caught sign of Rei and Kira talking about something.

"HEY REI DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"The man with Aoi yelled

Rei turned around to face the two behind her.

"Nah, not yet at least!"Rei said

She folded her arms over her the girl squealed and grabbed one of Rei's arms and took off running. Kira fallowed, close but not to close. I sighed,

"What are they thinking?"I asked

"Not sure...but I hate how clingy she is!"Ayama said

"You are just as clingy!"Kaoru said

"I have a right to!"Ayama said

Soon Kyoya broke up there argument.

"Enough lets find out why they are doing this!"he said

"RIGHT BOSS!"We all yelled

We fallowed them. Aoi was still holding onto Rei, Rei had her hands deep in her pockets walking like a guy.

'She really needs to lay off the man time!'I thought

Kira was walking behind them.

"They look like something out of a movie!"Ayama said

"Yeah,those two look perfect for each other!"Tamaki said

"WHAT!"Hikaru and I yelled

I caught why I was yelling but why was Hikaru? Soon something caught my attention.

"GUYS THEY ARE GONE!"I yelled

(Hikaru)

We all ran out from our hiding places. We had lost them after trying so hard to find them. We all ran past a store when we heard the door open the we heard.

"How long were you guys going to fallow us?"A voice asked

We turned around to see Rei Aoi still clinging to Rei's arm, and Kira.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Ayama asked

"I am-"Aoi started

"Aoi dont worry about it...You dont have to explain!"Rei said

Soon Aoi's face had a thin trace of blush on it. Rei looked back at Kira who understood what Rei meant. Soon Kira bent down and picked up Aoi.

"REI?"She asked

Rei turned to her and smiled.

"Just sit tight okay, I'll be right back okay?"Rei said

"Alright..."Aoi said with a smile and a deep blush.

Rei walked over to us.

"Himeko and Ayama you two this is low! Even for you guys...I am disappointed in you!Haruhi,I cant believe you stooped to there level!"Rei said

"HEY DON'T YELL AT-"Tamaki said

Rei shot eyes at him.

"Dont think you are justified my'lord, how can you hope for me to confided in

you when I you cant trust me!"Rei said

Tamaki went into an emo Rei turned and started to walk off.

"GO HOME!"Rei said

Rei walked back to Kira and Aoi,she was almost to them when Aoi jumped out of Kira's arms and jumped into Rei's.

"REI!"She yelled

Ayama's eyes started to tear up.

"REI I HATE YOU!"Ayama yelled

Ayama ran off from the group.

"Kaoru go!"I said

Kaoru ran after her. Rei and her group left.

"WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT?"I asked mad

"Rei was protecting us...he didn't want us involved in what he was doing!"Haruhi said

"Yes,this makes it more interesting!"Himeko said

"What do you think we should do?"Kyoya asked looking at Himeko.

"Normally I would just fallow Rei ,but Rei's eyes...they rubbed me weird!"Himeko said

(Ayama)

I ran into the park crying.I hated Rei. She was an idiot! She didn't understand, she was suppose to be there for me! I fell against a tree and sat down. I thought back to the promise we made when we were little.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Ayama was sitting on a curve crying some boys were around her.

"Look at the baby crying!"one said

"GO CALL YOUR RICH DADDY!"Another replied

Soon one hit the ground then other, then finally the last one. Ayama stopped crying long enough to look up and see her cousin Rei.

"Leave my cousin alone!"Rei said

"Sorry,Rei we didn't know she was your cousin!"one said

"SO NOW YOU DO!"Rei said

The boys ran off, Rei turned around to Ayama and got on her knees. Rei stood her up off of the curve and dusted her white sun dress off.

"There there Aya-chan there is no need for you to cry!"Rei said

Ayama sniffed then looked at Rei.

"BUT THOSE MEAN BOYS!"Ayama said

"They wont bother you again...I wont let anyone hurt you!"Rei said

Ayama ran into Rei's neck crying.

"REI WILL ALWAYS BE MY NIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOUR TILL I FIND A REAL KNIGHT OKAY?"Ayama asked looking at her cousin.

"But Ayama I am a girl to!"Rei said

Ayama thought about it for a minute.  
"THEN BEAT UP ALL THE BAD PEOPLE THAT HURT ME! IF YOU EVER DRESS LIKE A BOY YOU WILL CALL ME AS MY LADY!"Ayama yelled

"Okay,then deal!"Rei said smiling at her cousin.

Rei turned her back to Ayama then put her arms out.

"Come on my'lady lets go home!"Rei said

Ayama got on Rei's back and the two walked home.

"Rei how come you are stronger then me?"Ayama asked

"Well I am two months older then you!"Rei said

"Oh,well never let people tell you,that you are weak!"Ayama said falling asleep.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Rei had kept her word. She beat up all the guys that ever hurt Ayama. But to do that her and Kira normally dressed as guys. Girls never messed with Ayama because of Rei and Kira...plus having Hikari and Himeko as best friends helped to.

"AYAMA!"I heard

I looked at saw Kaoru.I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on them. I heard the grass crush infront of me.

"Can I sit down?"Karou asked

"Sure why not?"I replied

He sat beside me,I smelt his colon that he was wearing.

"Rei really cares for you!"Kaoru said

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"I asked shooting my head up.

"He told you those mean things to get you to leave!"

"I already know that!"I said puffing out my checks.

Kaoru laughed:

"He was doing it to protect you!"

I looked at him...

"How are you so sure?"

He looked up at the sky.

"You know my twin Hikaru he is a lot like Rei. Hikaru can't tell his feelings easily and always ends up getting into arguments with people."he said

"Is that why you two always stay close to each other that way you will always have someone to understand each other?"I asked

(Kaoru)

I looked at Ayama, her (eye color) was glinting from the tears that had just fell. She hit it right on the head. Hikaru and I always staied together because no one could understand us.

"Kaoru,thats kinda why I stay close to Rei!"Ayama said

She snatched me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"I asked

"When I was little I would go vist Rei since Rei is my cousion. When I did I was always picked on by other kids because I was thought I came just to make fun of ,Rei would always come to my rescue and fight the bad people took care of me...I felt so bad when Rei and Saya's parents died. I couldn't do anything like Rei did for me...So I guess I cling to Rei to make up for me not being able to do anything that day!"Ayama said

I looked at Ayama she and Rei were like me and Ayama shot up.

"WHATS WRONG?"I asked surprised

"THAT IDIOT!"She yelled

"Excuse me?"

"Not you...Rei she is protecting that girl!"

"That could make why she wants us to leave!"

I got up and walked over to Ayama. I grabbed her hand.

"lets go we have to tell the others!"I said

We ran off.

(Rei)

So far so good. Nothing, I walked with Kira. She walked in the last store. Kira got my attention.

"They found her!"she said

"To bad its over!"I said

A limo came and drove up. I helped Rei in then told the drive were to take her. O'brian told me that only I knew where she was going. The driver drove off. Kira and I turned around to look at the group of guys that came around.

"Sorry guys not autographs!"I said

Soon one punched me. Kira lost it and took four down in one punch. I stood up and took two out. Woman's self defense class works wonders! Soon I felt something cold and metal hit my ankle. I looked down and saw one had a pipe. Kira picked me up and we ran out of the shopping district. The guys fallowed.

"There going to beat the crap out of you!"Kira said

"GREAT!"I said

We made it to a secluded area. Kira sat me down then went after some of the guys. I had took some to,but my ankel was hurting. Kira fell against the tree,holding her wrist.

"SHOOT!"I said

Soon this little blob flew past me. Taking out eight guys...(there is about 20 to 30)

Thats when I was able to tell who it was. It was Hunny-Sempia.

"Hunny-Sempia!"I said

"DON'T HURT REI-CHAN ON KI-CHAN!"Hunny said looking cute

They started to laugh at Hunny-Simpia soon this dark shadow came over Hunny-simpia and then we saw Mori-Simpia.

"Mori?"Kira said

"REI! KIRA!"we heard

I turned to see Ayama holding hands with Kaoru with Tamaki,Haruhi,and Hikaru close behind.

"GUYS STAY AWAY!"I yelled

Soon something caught my attention, one guy had got on the blind spot of Mori-Sempia. I couldn't move...Soon Hikaru flew by and punched him. The group of guys left.

"Well that was interesting!"I said looking at Kira who looked bad

"You look terrible!"she said

"Oh really..."I said "You do to!"

Soon I heard a sniffle I knew who those belonged to.

"AYAMA!"I said

She was shocked and scared because I called her name.

"Dont cry..there is no need. I was doing my job!"I said

She looked at me, I had a huge whole in my jeans.

"These are your favorite right? I'll see if I can get them fixed!"Ayama said

"Thanks I would like that!"I said smiling

Soon she threw her arms around me.

"REI I AM SO SORRY I COULD NEVER HATE YOU!"Ayama yelled

I stroked her head.

"Ya,I know...It didn't help with my cruel attitude! I'm sorry.."I said

Ayama pulled back where she could look at me face to face.

"NO MORE DANGEROUS JOBS OKAY?"she said

"Deal,After all I cant feel my ankle"I said

Haruhi walked over and took off my tennie shoe. She pulled my sock off nicely . She rolled up my pant leg.

"It's swollen pretty bad!"She said

"Its fine!"I said

"Do you we need to call a doctor?"Hunny-simpia asked

"No,our wounds will heal by tomorrow and we will work!"Kira said

Haruhi knew she couldn't change our minds so she left. Ayama went with her. Hunny drove Tamaki away. Mori fallowed, with Kira headding home. I stood up and started to walk home.

"You know if you are going to walk home you will get home by midnight and your ankle will be worse!"a voice yelled

I looked to see the twins.

"What do you mean?"I asked

They pulled out these green hats.

"lets play a game!"Hikaru said

"Which one of us is Hikaru?"Kaoru asked

They walked around,like they were shuffling each other.

"NOW WHICH ONE IS HIKARU!"they both said

"What do I get if I win?"I asked

"We will do anything you say for a week!"they said

"If you win?"

"We get to take you home and you go see a doctor!"they replied

I walked over to them. I pointed to the one on the left.

"You are Kaoru,because your eyes are kind and cunning!"

Then I pointed to the one on the right:

"And your Hikaru, because your eyes are caring are truthful..they also are loving,for other people other then your brother!"I said

"YOU ARE WRONG!"They said

"No,I am not!"I said

They staied quiet. I started to limp off.

"SEE YOU TWO AT SCHOOL!"I yelled

(Kaoru)

Hikaru grabbed my hand that was closets to him and squeezed it.

"He saw threw us!"he said

"Yeah I know!"I replied

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my brother he was staring at Rei bother my brother...The two boys seemed to get along or I think they do. Ayama and Rei were Hikaru and I without twins. I could feel something tugging on my heart,but I couldn't tell exactly what it was...I also felt a wave of emotions hit me all of a sudden. These were not what I was feeling,was this Hikaru?

(Hikaru)

I watched Rei limp off. Something was weird about him. He made me feel for him like I did for my brother...I had to think something was wrong for me,because I just said I like a guy...I pulled on my brothers hand making him fallow me home.

(Hunny,Tamaki,and Mori)

Walking home was boring. Hunny was talking about new cake.

"Tamaki those new host!"Mori said

"What about them Takashi?"Hunny asked

"There is something about them!"he said

Tamaki wanted to question Mori but he didn't have the chance. Since the three seperated.

(Ayama)

I walked in my house to see my daddy.

"HEY DAD!"I yelled grabbing him around the waist.

"Hello pumpkin!"he said

"DAD GUESS WHAT!"I said

"What hunny?"my mom asked walking in

"I meet Twins today that was like me and Rei!"I said

"Twins?"my mom asked

"Yeah they are both boys but the oldest one Hikaru reminds me of Rei and the youngest one remeinds me of me!"

"Does the youngest one happen to be name Kaoru?"My dad asked

"Yeah,you know them?"I asked

I noticed my mom shoot my dad an odd look.

"They were just one of your mom's clients thats all!"My dad said

"Oh,okay!"I said

I ran up to my room to do my homework.

(Kira)

I walked in the house and wrapped my wounds. They didn't hurt. I noticed that Hikari had called me 16 times I went threw all of them ate then went to sleep.

(Haruhi)

Rei and the others hadn't really changed. I just told my dad about seeing them.

"I remember Rei!"My dad said

"She was always over here!"I said

"Yup you and her were always together!"

"What are you getting at?"I asked

"THAT WAS SO CUTE! HARUHI GO BACK TO BEING MY CUTE LITTLE ANGEL!"

"NEVER!"I yelled

(Rei)

I made it home and fixed my ankle and called for pizza. My sister came home from a friends house.

"HEY SIS HOW WAS YOUR DAY?"She asked

"Fine!"I lied

We took a bath waiting for the pizza. I put on a pink tank top that was my sister that fit me pretty good and some shorts. I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was the pizza guy I just opened it. Boy was I shocked when Hikaru fell in on top of me...

_**Well that is how I am gonna end this chapter...so what is going to happen since..Rei..is in her girl form I guess you could say...Please leave me some Reivies...I am having some problems with Himeko as you will see in up coming chapters...I also think that Rei is alittle bit to much of a boy..send me some help I could really use it..**_


	4. Chapter 4:The night and untold secret

**Well this is chapter four and thanks Dreammaker 401 for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy it:)**

**(Hikaru)**

I fell in Rei's door when he opened it. Soon I heard the door shut behind me.

"Rei-nee why is there a strange boy strangling you?"A voice asked

I sat up to see Rei on the ground and me ontop of when I realized:  
"YOUR A GIRL!"I yelled

She tried to sit up,

"Yeah,can you get off of me?"Rei asked

I got up then helped her up. She rubbed her head,

"That hurt Hikaru!"she said

"Sorry!"I replied

Soon I saw this blond blob behind Rei's leg.

"Rei-nee who is this?"it asked

"Saya this is Hikaru a good friend from school!"Rei said

"A friend is he a boy!"Saya said

"Yeah...At least I hope..."Rei said giggling.

My face went red.

"WHAT I AM DEFIANTLY A BOY!"I said

Saya walked out from around her sister.

"You seem like you dont talk to anyone!"Saya said

I looked at the young girl,she looked nothing like Rei...she was almost like a complete different person.

"She takes after our mom and I take after dad!"Rei said

"What do you mean?"I replied

"You were wondering why we look so different when we are suppose to be sisters."Rei replied

Rei walked over to the kitchen and went into the fridge.

"Do you want something Hikaru-nii?"Saya asked

"Uh...water?"I replied

Saya fixed me some water and brought it back. Rei walked in with some milk. I had to laugh.

"What?"Rei asked

"You are like a little kid with milk!"I said

I picked up my glass of water and was drinking it as Rei walked sat down beside me. Saya looked at her then she just turned around. I was completely clueless. Rei wrapped one of her arms around mine and squeezed it. I almost spit my water back in my glass.

"If I am such a kid,then teach me stuff Hikaru-nii!"Rei whispered in my ear!

I felt my face go weird, soon Saya and Rei's laughter busted into my thoughts.

** (Saya)**

I looked at my sister she was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides.

"Hikaru your face was so priceless!"she said

"SHUT UP! REI THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!"He yelled flustered.

Soon the phone rung. I got up and went and picked it up.

"Hello Koyabahsi residence!"I said

"Hello Saya this is Mark um..I can't deliver your pizza can you tell Rei to come pick it up!"Mark said

"Yeah,sure I'll even tell her to bring her boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND?Are Rei has a Boyfriend?"

"Yeah..he is really weird..but he makes Rei smile!"

"Thats good,well tell your sister!See you later!"

"Okay bye!"

I hung up the phone. I heard my sister walk in the room.

"Hey Sai whats up?"she asked

"Mark cant deliver he wants you to come pick it up!"I said

"Okay thats no problem I just need to change!"she said

My sister went up stairs and came back down changed wearing: (.com/image/anime%20girls%20at%20night/Rei_sama/Anime%?o=191.)

"NEE-SAN I WANT HIKARU-NII TO GO WITH YOU!"I yelled

"Why?"My sister asked walking down stairs.

Upon hearing his name Hikaru walked seeing my sister his face went blood red.

'Oh...so he does like her..'I thought..

Then I looked at my sister.

"WHAT?"She asked

"NOTHING!"Me and Hikaru said at the same time.

My sister sighed,

"Well I am going!"she said

She walked out the door and Hikaru fallowed.

** (Rei)**

Hikaru yelled my name,I stopped and let him catch up. He was wearing some tan capries with a blue off the sleeve he started staring at me again.

"What is there something wrong with me?"I asked

"NO!"he practically screamed

I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Then what?"I asked

"I cant believe that you are a girl!"

"Why?"

We started walking again.

"You act so boyish!"he said

"Well I am a tomboy!"

He sighed at that comment.

"Now I understand how you and Haruhi became friends!"he said

"Really?"I replied

"Yeah,you two are to much alike!"

"Sometimes...well we are in the way we are tomboys and are studies but thats it!"

I looked at Hikaru.

'Why is comparing me to Haruhi all of a sudden!'I asked

He noticed I was staring at him.

"WHAT?"he asked

"Nothing,sorry for looking at you!"I said walking off.

I felt bad for leaving Hikaru like that so I ran back to him.

"What?I thought you were mad?"he said

"I was,but you just used logic."I said

"how did I use logic?"

"You compared something you know to something you didn't!"

"oh,still I am not sure about that.."

"You like Haruhi right?"

"W-W-HAAT?"

"Thought so...she always got love requests."

We were close to the pizza store.

"Do you want to go in or wait out here?"

"I'll go in Rei!"Hikaru said

"Alright!"i said

We walked in. Martha a small woman with black hair noticed me first.

"Rei welcome back!I am glad you came to pick it up!"she said

"No problem Martha."I said

She looked at Hikaru.

"This is my friend Hikaru."I replied

She looked him over.

"Oh very nice..Take good care of our Rei!"Martha said as she walked in the back!

** (Hikaru)**

"Our Rei?"I asked

"Yeah,Dad and mom use to take me here when I was 3 since then I grew up here!"Rei replied

"So what are they to you?"

"My second parents.."

"Wow,-"

"But,there losing there store soon so I cant really say anything to make them happy!"

I looked at Rei.

"I want to help them but now with the host club I am gonna be pushing it! But I want to help helped me so much when we were little!"Rei said

The woman walked out and handed Rei the pizza and we started to walk home.

"So who is older?"she asked

"what do you mean?"I replied

"Who is the oldest twin, you are Kaoru?"

"Which one do you think?"

"You,"

"Why do you think that!"

"Your protective over Kaoru almost like he was six years younger!"

I looked at her,something was weird.

"Well you are right..I am older"

"I am glad..Its awesome to have a little sibling hu?"she asked

"Yeah,its nice having Kaoru around!"i said

"Especially when he understands you right?"

We started talking about random things while walking. We were almost home when I heard a voice.

"HIKARU!"

We both turned around to see Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru!"i said

"Hey Kaoru!"Rei said

Kaoru looked at Rei then at me.

"REI?Now it makes sense!"Kaoru said

"You mean you didn't even figure it out?"Rei asked

"I had a hutch but thats it!"Kaoru replied

"Okay what is it?"I asked

"Mom wants you to come home,she wants to talk about the new models!"Kaoru said

"New models?"Rei asked

"Right our mom is a fashion designer,and she needs models to wear her new clothes!"I said

"I KNEW THAT LAST PART!"Rei yelled.

Kaoru laughed at me and Rei.

"Rei you should come over to our house sometime since my brother came over to yours!"Kaoru said

Rei started to walk off then turned around and said:

"Sorry,but I dont think Hikaru would like that!"then she ran off.

I was left with my brother.

"Would you like that?"Kaoru asked

"I dont know lets go home!"I replied

** (Rei)**

I made it home...

'His whole attitude changed..'I thought

"Sis,when is Hikaru coming back over?"Saya asked

"Not sure,"I replied

We ate then went straight to sleep.

** (Haruhi)**

I woke up and did my normal stuff to get ready for school. I was walking down the street when I ran into Rei,Kira,and Saya.

"Hey Haruhi!"Rei said

"HARUHI!"Saya said as she ran and hugged me.

Kira nodded her head at me. Soon Saya ran back over to Rei.

"Well Rei I am heading to school see ya later!"Saya yelled

Saya ran off in the direction of the elementary school. I decided to walk with Rei and Kira.

"So,What do you think the host club will be like today?"Rei asked Kira

"not sure!"Kira replied

"Probably something stupid!"I replied

Rei laughed at me.

"Whats so funny?"I asked

"You always say that the host club is stupid but yet you treasure it with all your heart!"Rei said

My face felt like a light blush had snuck onto my face.I hated Rei for being able to do was always able to tell a persons feelings...even if she just met them.

"Rei how can you do that?"I asked

"Do what?"she asked

"Tell a persons inter feelings."I replied

"I just can,I guess since Saya was little!"she said

"Hey were here!"Kira said

The three of us heard girls we were here our home away from homes. Ouran Academy,we walked in the school. Hikari ran over to Kira.

"Ki-chan lets go to class!"she said

I looked over to see that Himeko had waited with her.

"Wait were is Ayama?"I asked

"Oh,Aya well her mom needed her help with some work today!"Rei said

The two of us walked into class. I noticed Rei kept looking behind walked in class to see Hikaru and Kaoru. They also noticed Rei's weird behavoir.

"Whats wrong Rei?"Hikaru asked

"I feel like someone is watching me and fallowing me!"Rei replied

"Its probably someone from your fan club!"Kaoru said

"Nah,I got this slip of paper saying that there was a fan club meeting for me this morning!"Rei said

I looked at Rei then Kaoru said.

"Maybe someone knows your secret!"

"What secret?"I asked trying to change subject.

Rei laughed.

"Its okay they know!I trusted them with my secret!"Rei said

"Oh,well its good someone else knows."I said

Soon someone ran up behind Rei and grabbed her collar and puller her out of the class room. Hikaru,Kaoru,and I were shocked for a minute then we noticed that our friend had just got kidnapped.

"REI!"the three of us yelled as we ran out of the class room.

Neither me nor Hikaru or Kaoru knew were she went. Soon we saw Kyoya, Tamaki, and Kira out side of ther class.

"What happened?"I asked

"Hikari and Himeko were taken!"Tamaki said

"WHAT! Rei was to!"Hikaru said

I looked at Kira. Hikari meant a lot to was the one who took Kira in after-wait I cant talk about that.

Soon Kira took off running we all fallowed. We saw Ayama,holding a piece of cake with Hikari fallowing. We saw a butler with Rei over his shoulder. Then we saw Himeko walking behind noticed us.

"Hey guys! I am borrowing them for a couple of minutes!"Ayama said

"Someone save me!"Rei said

I felt bad for her! I was use to Ayama's weird plans. They were worse then Tamaki's but when her and Rei worked together it was amazing.

"Sorry Rei she is your cousin!"I said

Everyone looked at me...Did they really not know they were cousins?

"Haruhi..your next!"Ayama said

"NO WAY!"I yelled

"Well actually we are all going..Its a club field trip!"Kyoya said

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US TO BEGIN WITH!"Tamaki yelled

The butler let Rei down as she slowly fell to the ground. Soon an arm grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Rei,dont fall,you will dirty your uniform!"a voice said

Rei looked and saw Kira. She watches out for all of our group!

** (Rei)**

We got in Ayama's limo. I was on the left side of Ayama beside Hikaru,Haruhi was sitting by him,next to her was Tamaki,then by him was Kyoya then Himeko,Mori,then Kira,fallowed by Hikari and Hunny. Kaoru sat on the other side of Ayama.

"Do you mind telling me what this is about Cousin!"I said

"All in due times my sweet little cousin!"Ayama said

I grabbed a hold of some fabric of Hikaru's pants.

** (Hikaru)**

I was talking with Haruhi,when I felt something.I looked down to see Rei's hand gripping some of my pants. I wanted to ask her whats wrong,but I felt that I shouldn't.

"hey Hikaru!"Rei said

"Yeah?"I asked

"Saya said you should come over again,but she said next time bring Kaoru!"

"Why?"

"She said you were nice so Kaoru must be nicer!"

I looked away from the girl only to hear her laugh at me.

"Whats so funny?"I asked

"Every time you get flustered you turn away that way people cant see it!"Rei said

"NO I DON'T!"I said turning back away from her.

** (Kaoru)**

I heard Ayama giggled.

"They are so much alike sometimes!"she said

"Yeah,I didn't know your cousins was a girl!"i said quietly

"Yeah,it is shocking to find out hu!"Ayama asked

Soon I heard Rei.

"No what is shocking is to open your door an have a boy fall ontop of you!"Rei said

Soon my brother whacked her ontop of the head.

"Owww,that hurt Hikaru!"she whined.

"Well thats what you get!"he said

Soon Ayama bent over and kissed the top of Rei's head.

"There all better..."Ayama said

Rei rubbed her head and said:

"Your right,thanks Aya!"

Soon Rei smiled a cute smile.

'That reminds me of someone!'I thought

Soon we heard the limo screech to a halt. Ayama flew into me. While my brother and Rei were not so lucky. The two of them landed on the ground. Everyone else was rammed into the person they were sitting beside. Ayama and the rest of us got out of the limo. We were at a huge house.

"Ayama why is Aunt Morgan running towards us!"Rei asked

Soon a woman picked up Rei and started to swing her around like a teddy bear.

"REI YOU HAVE BEEN GONE TO LONG!"she yelled

"MOM YOUR GONNA KILL HER!"Ayama yelled

Ayama's mom kept holding Rei.

"I JUST LOVE REI! I WANT TO DRESS REI UP! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!"She yelled taking Rei with her!

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"we heard Rei yell

Soon I heard someone walk up.

"Hikaru Kaoru why are you not in school?"I heard

"MOM!"Me and Hikaru yelled

Ayama jumped in front of us and bowed to our mom.

"I am sorry, . I ask them to come with me..I thought the more the we had the funner it would be!"Ayama said

Soon my mom laughed then grabbed Ayama's hands into hers.

"I really like you Ayama I hope one of my boys marry you!"she said

Soon mine and Hikaru's faces went red.

"MOM!"we yelled

My mom laughed soon,we heard foot steps. We all turned and saw Rei...Or at least I thought it was Rei with that woman.

** (Haruhi)**

I looked at Rei she was wearing .com/image/anime%20bella/Morganbwebb/Anime%?o=17. She had on converse.

"What?"she asked everyone.

"Rei you are a girl?"Tamaki asked

"Yeah...you just now figured that out?"I asked

"Actually me and Takashi knew it all along!"Hunny said

Mori grutted as usual.

"Me and Hikaru knew to!"Kaoru said

'Liars!'I thought

I looked at Kyoya.

"Of course I knew!It was on her school id from her last school!"he said

So again Tamaki was the only one who didn't know.

"KIRA ARE YOU A GIRL TO!"Tamaki asked

Kira only nodded which made Tamaki go into an emo walked over and held her hand out.

"Its okay,mi'lord...you trusted me and I didn't tell you thats my fault!"Rei said with a smile.

Tamaki took her hand and then hugged her.

"MY DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE!"he yelled

"MORI-SEMPIA HELP!"Rei yelled

Soon Mori walked over and picked her up like Rei was a child.

"Mori-sempia that was a little much!"Tamaki said

"No,thank you Mori-Sempia!"Rei said

He walked Rei,back over to the twins and sat her in between them. walked over to Rei.

"Nice to meet you I dont think we have meet!"she said

Rei bowed and said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Rei Koyabashi,I have a feeling a need to say this so please take good care of me!"Rei said

Soon grabbed Rei's and Ayama's hands then said:

"I HAVE FOUND THE TWO PERFECT GIRLS FOR MY DEVILS OF SONS!"she said

I had to laugh..She didn't know that Ayama and Rei could be worse.

"MOM!"Hikaru and Kaoru yelled "Your gonna embarrass them!"

Rei laughed,

"Its okay...I wounder if my mom would be like this around you guys?"Rei asked

Soon we heard a sniffle. We all took our eyes off of Rei and looked at .

"What happened to your mother?"she asked

"She died.."Rei replied

"Your father?"

"Also dead..."

"How old?"

"I was 5 and my sister was just born."

Soon grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled her behind her as she stared to walk off.

"IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A MOTHER I WILL BE YOURS!"she yelled

"MOM!"Hikaru and Kaoru yelled

"REI!"Ayama yelled

"I'LL BE OKAY SEE YOU GUYS LATER!"Rei yelled

** (Ayama)**

I looked at Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Will she really be okay?"I asked them

"Maybe.."Kaoru said

"MAYBE!"I yelled

Soon Hikaru walked over and knocked me in the head softly.

"Calm down Rei can take care of herself!"He said

"Your right Hikaru!"I said

Something snapped in the back of my mind...Soon I felt a blush crep on my cheecks,

"Whats wrong Ayama?"Haruhi asked me

"It just hit me that she wanted Rei to marry Kaoru or Hikaru that means she is telling stories of when they were little!"I said

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly looked at each other then took off running we fallowed.

** (Hikaru and Kaoru)**

Neither of us have thought about that till Ayama brought it up.

"You dont think mom would do you?"Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Probably..."

"THATS NOT RIGHT!"

Soon we both heard Rei's laughter. We busted into the shooting gallery where mom was. She held a book, Hikaru and Kaoru both knew what that was.

"You guys were so cute!"Rei said

"MOM!"We said in unison.

"Dont worry it wasn't bad!"Rei said

Kaoru looked at his brother he turned away.

"Awe,he is flustered!"Rei said

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"All right then, since your mom showed yours to me without your promiton then you guys can look at mine whe you come over to my house!"Rei said with a smile.

Hikaru turned and looked at her.

"Deal but it better be good ones!"he said

"Trust me, I cant compare to yours!"Rei said

"Mom which ones did you show her?"Kaoru asked

"These!"our mom said

She held up the book that we thought we hid..that had all of our...private..pictures..ones...that..we...wanted no person not even a girl to see...

"Um.. I think I should hold that book I want to look at it some more I think you need to help your modles!"Rei said

"Your right thank you Rei see you next Sunday! Bring Ayama!"our mom said handding her the book!

"Alright bye!"Rei said

Rei turned and looked at us.

"REI YOU BETTER NOT SHOW THAT TO ANYONE!"Hikaru said

She stuck the book under her she grabbed our arms and made them come up like we were asking for a hand she set the book in it.

"Find a better hiding place..your mom says that she always looks,in the unusual places!"Rei said walking off.

We heard Ayama's voice.

"REI WHAT DID SHE SHOW YOU?"Ayama asked

"Just the stage,she wanted to know if it looked appealing to young girls!"Rei lied...

_'Rei lied?'Kaoru asked _

_ 'Yea, but why?'Hikaru replied_

_ 'Its because you told her not tell anyone!'Kaoru said_

_ 'I said dont show!'Hikaru spatted back_

_ 'It doesn't matter..maybe she is close to something..'Kaoru thought_

_ 'Whatever...but she does get to you!'Hikaru said_

Kaoru smirked at his brother...

** (Rei)**

I walked away from my cousin and my group of friends.

'Hikaru and Kaoru really didn't look happy when they were kids.'I thought

I stopped walking.

'There was so much sadness in there eyes..but at least now they are not like that'I thought

Soon I felt two sets of arms wrap around me. I looked to my left and saw Hikaru. To my right I saw Kaoru.

"We talked it over.."Hikaru said

"and we decided.."Kaoru said

"To make me your toy!"i said

They both looked shocked.

"Hunny and Haruhi said you make everyone a toy who you can!"I said

The two of the loosen the grip on me. I walked off..but then I stopped.

"But, hey it wouldn't be fun without that now would it..but dont think I am just your toy you guys are mine to!"I said

I walked off this time I had to laugh at there expressions.

** (Hikari)**

I walked back with Hunny.

"Hunny what type of cake do you like?"I asked

"All types!"Hunny replied

He turned and looked at me and smiled,I felt my self blush. No one is as cute as Hunny...I cant take it anymore...

"HI-chan are you okay?"hunny asked

"Hu? Yeah,i'm fine!"I said

He looked at me..

'I cant like Hunny I have only known him for four days..'I thought.

** (Hunny)**

Hi-chan was acting weird..we were having a good conversation till she started to space out. I wounder what happen and if I can help...I hope its nothing bad!

** (Kira...)**

I looked at Hikari she was blushing..she really did like thou she said to me she didn't. I made a mental note to tell Rei. Hunny and Hikari were pretty far in front of me and Mori.

"They look perfect for each other dont they?"I heard

I looked and saw that mori had talked

"Yeah,Hunny likes something more then sweets right?"I asked

Mori nodded his head yes.

"What about Hikari?"Mori asked

I also nodded...yes...wait when did mori talk to me...Hunny said mori never talked to anyone...except for a few words...Soon I felt something creep across my face...was Mori talking to me meaning that he accepts me or something..

** (Mori)**

Kira and I have good conversations...she is like me she protects the people close to her.

** (Himeko)**

I was the last one in the group of people walking. I was writing down everyone's odd behavior.

"Its odd isn't?"I heard someone asked

I turned to see Kyoya.

"Why yes it is 'Shadow King'"I said

He chuckled.

"Why dont you just call me Kyoya?"he asked

"Because your not just 'Kyoya' you are the 'Shadow King' from the host club to your dad business"I said

I looked at Kyoya..he was looking at the host club,

"There really close why dont you join there family more?"I asked

"What do you mean?"He replied

"I have known you for 12 years and you talk to me more then you do your friend Tamaki!"I said

Soon I saw Tamaki run to his emo coroner...

"Okay..bad example...but still-"I started

Kyoya walked past me...

"I dont need to talk to them,I dont have anything to say that they should hear!"he replied

As he walked away I felt like my heart had stopped.

"Kyoya Ootori, you never change my old friend!"I said

I wrote something in my phone and sent it v-a text.

** (Rei)**

I was walking between Hikaru and Kaoru with Ayama in front of me whining. Soon my pocket started to play...Leave out all the rest.I dug in my pocket and pulled out my cell. I looked at it text from Himeko? I opened it and read...

_ 'Things change and some are different but feelings stay the same..Rei..I need a favor...Something that only you can do...Your debt is canceled! I trust that you will help me...since I need your help!'I read._

Hikaru was about to lean over and read it. I clicked out of it.

"Nosey!"I said

He wrapped his arms around me.

"KAORU OUR TOY IS KEEPING SECRETS!"Hikaru whinnied

"I KNOW HIKARU!"Kaoru said

Soon Ayama walked up and pulled me out of there grasp she ran off while dragging me behind her.

"you guys cant have Rei she is my toy!"Ayama said

** (Kaoru)**

Ayama was so protective over Rei. More then she knew..I had heard the story of why Ayama was so clingy of Rei...I looked at Hikaru then ran after them. My twin fallowed. We caught up with was pushing her phone back in her pocket.

"Rei let me see your phone!"I said

"Alright here!"Rei said

She handed her phone to me. I put on her blue tooth and blue tooth her the host clubs number except Haruhi she already had hers. Then I took Ayama's,Hikari's and Himeko's the others might pay top dollar for these. I laughed,my twin shot me a 'thats a creepy laugh' look I promised to explain later. Rei looked at me confused to.

"You did something..I dont like that laugh!"Rei said

"Why should I tell you?"I asked

"Because its my phone you used!"She replied

"So!I get to keep a secret from you kept one from me!"

"Okay but if you keep another secret from me then I get payback!"Rei said

Rei smiled a smile that sent chills down my back.

** (Himeko)**

Soon my cell phone started to a text from Rei.

_ 'Himeko...I really dont care if you cancel my dept..I actually would help you even if my dept was canceled a hundred times!After all you are my friend. Thats what friends do!So I am clouting on you to help me to! Kay,Hime!'I read_

I looked up to where Rei was laughing with Hikaru,Kaoru and Ayama. Rei Koyabashi,Ayama,Kira,and Hikari excepted me when no one else wanted to. I had to thank them...They were my friends.

** (Ayama)**

"Hey Rei speaking of which why are we going to Hikaru's and Kaoru's next Sunday?"I asked

"Hu? oh yeah, said that we should eat supper with them since we were new at her sons school!"Rei said

"But Hikari,Kira,and Himeko are new to!"Kaoru said

"Yeah,I said that to but she handed me this note."Rei said

She handed it to the faces sunk,I was almost afraid to ask if I could read and Kaoru both looked at the note then looked at Rei and I.

"What is it!"Rei asked

She walked over to Hikaru who had the note and tired to snatch it out of his hands.

"LET ME SEE!"Rei said

"NO!"Hikaru replied

Rei was standing on her tippy toes trying to reach it. Soon she drop back onto her feet.

"Fine Hikaru be like that!"Rei said "Lets go Aya!"

Rei walked off from the two boys.

"OKAY!"I said

I ran after her.

(Hikaru)

There was no way in the world Rei was gonna read what my mom wrote. I had to read it again.

_ 'Dear Hi-kun and Ka-kun,_

_ Your father and I want to get to know some of your female friends.. So I got to pick! We met all your male friends..There no fun..No pun inteded. So I invited Rei and Ayama to our house Sunday! I am gonna have so much fun!_

_ -Love your mother :) _

_ P.s.- U dont want Rei to think you are a creeper!'_

I read it again... Then I looked at Kaoru...

"Our mom is like our worst enemy!"I said

"True..but brother is it really that bad to have Rei and Ayama to come over?"Kaoru asked

I looked up to see Rei with her arms behind her back, and Ayama skipping beside her.

"Not sure..."I replied

My brother laughed... I looked at him..

"Whats so funny?"I asked

"I have a feeling mom is gonna make them spend all day with us..."Kaoru said

** (Tamaki)**

WE FINALLY WERE ABLE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! My darling new daughter Rei was wearing her boy uniform. Rei walked out of the dressing room,

"Ah! That feels better!"Rei said

Hikaru,Kaoru,and Haruhi walked over,

"You should have staied dressed up!"Kaoru said

"But my hosting would suck!"Rei said

"Why is that?"Hikaru asked

"Rei..please..do not tell..me that Saya and Ayama took you to see chick flicks again!"Haruhi said

"Yeah...they made me watch six last week!"Rei replied

Haruhi just fell.

"Whats so bad about that?"I asked walking over

"Rei has a mind that can contain anything she sees or hear..Like a photographic memory."Haruhi said

"Yeah what about it!"Hikaru asked

"Watch Rei remember this part from eclipse: 'Whats happening out here?'"Haruhi said

"Oh yeah, "I kissed Bella, she broke her hand..punching my face...totally misunderstanding!"Rei said smiling.

"Whats so wrong about that?"Kaoru asked again

Soon Ayama walked up..

"Rei,we have only seen that movie once..."Ayama said

"WAIT YOU HAVE ONLY SEEN IT ONCE AND YOU KNOW ALL THE WORDS?"I asked

"Yeah,I hate that its like all these movies and stuff is in my head!"

Kyoya walked over.

"You guys can talk about weird talents later we have guest right Kyoya- sempia?"Rei asked

That sent chills down my back..It was bad enough having one Kyoya now we might have two?

***THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN!***

Rei and Haruhi were sitting Kira was helping the others,she decided not to take any customers today. Rei looked at the window and saw that it was starting to cloud up.

"It looks like it is going to storm!"one girl said

"Yes,do you like storms?"Haruhi asked

Rei looked at her friend.

'Still scared of thunder and lighting hu?'Rei asked herself.

Tamaki and the others were doing there normal routines earning ooo's and blushes from girls. But it wasn't anything that they did that got the most attention. Soon thunder and lighting struck. Haruhi jumped into the closest thing to her. (Which happened to be Rei). Rei was kinda taken back but she stopped herself. She gently wrapped her arms around her friend,and stroked her head.

"Sh...Haruhi everything is fine..there is no need to be scared!"Rei said

Tamaki and the others looked at there table and saw it. Kyoya only saw the girls blushing and looking at the money he could bring in with this.

"Rei,i'm sorry.."Haruhi said

Rei smiled at her friend.

"Dont mind...I will always be beside you so dont worry!"Rei said

Haruhi kept a small bit of Rei's blazer in her hand that helped her nerves alot.

"So you two must be really close childhood friends!"One gril said

"Yup we were the best right?"Rei asked Haruhi.

"Yes,Rei was always getting into trouble but he could always make me smile!"Haruhi said

All the girls started to laugh.

"So Haruhi, Rei helped you cope when you lost your mother?"another girl asked

"Yeah,Rei and I had just entered are first year of middle school. Rei would always go with me shopping for grocers."Haruhi said

"Everyone thought we were a married couple!"Rei said rubbing the back of her neck

"Why is that?"another girl asked

"Well a month after Haru's mom died my parents died. So me and Saya ate over at Haru's a lot. So he would ask what we wanted."Rei said

"Oh, I get it...A mommy always asks the daddy what he wants to eat!"One girl said

"Yeah!"The other four said

Rei laughed,

"You girls are cute, you always make me jealous of your creativity!"Rei said

"Yes,there imagination is always taking me on rides that leaves me heartbroken when they leave!"Haruhi said

Soon Kyoya walked over.

"Well girls your time is up and the host club is closing for today!"Kyoya said

"Bye bye Rei, and Haruhi hope we get to sit with you guys again!"the girls said

"I do to!"Haruhi said

Rei nodded her head.

** *HOST CLUB IS NOW CLOSED***

Rei went to get up but was pulled back down. Rei looked behind her to Haruhi still holding onto her blazer.

"Uh..Haru are you okay?"Rei asked

Haruhi looked and saw that she was still holding onto Rei.

"oh,sorry Rei..."Haruhi said nervously.

Rei laughed.

"Its okay..that still freaks you out!"Rei asked

"Yeah a lot!"Haruhi said

Soon two pairs of arms wrapped around Rei.

"What was up with that little act?"Hikaru asked

"It was like our 'Brotherly love'act!"Kaoru said

Rei walked twins looked at Haruhi,the both were confused.

"Dont ask me..she has mood swings."Haruhi said

Soon the door of the host club opened. A little girl with blond pigtails stuck her head in the door. Tamaki walked over.

"I'm sorry small roes but we are-"he started

"NEE-SAN!"the girl yelled

She ran straight into Rei's arms.

"I thought we could walk home together!"She said

"Saya, its been a while!"Hikaru said walking over with Kaoru.

"Hikaru-nii,and you must be Kaoru-nii! Rei-nee was right you two do look diffrent!"Saya said

Haruhi walked over.  
"Haruhi its been forever!"Saya said

"You just saw me this morning!"Haruhi replied

"WHO IS THIS!"Hunny asked

"AH..you must be Hunny!You like Cake right?"Saya asked jumping out of Rei's arms.

She dug into her back pack and pulled out her lunch box.

"Nee-San made me a pice of cake and I couldn't eat it do you want to do twosies?"Saya asked

"YEAH"Hunny said

Saya walked over to Mori-sempia.

"You must be Mori-sempai is there something in my lunchbox that you would want?"Saya asked holding it up to him.

Mori took out a fruitrollup.

"Wow..he really took something!"Hikaru said

"Saya must remind him of hunny!"Rei said

Soon Kyoya walked over.

"Excuse me young miss-"Kyoya started

Saya dug in her pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"I know it isn't much but can I have my nee-San?"Saya asked

Rei fell on her butt...

"Did she just buy me for a quarter?"Rei asked

"I think she did!"Haruhi replied

Kyoya smiled...

"KYOYA SMILED!"THE TWINS YELLED

"Wait you are Kyoya-semipia?You look fun...you dont look like a 'Shadow King'!"Saya said

Kyoya laughed,

" please come back sometime.."Kyoya said walking off.

"What about nee-San?"Saya asked shoving cake in her mouth.

"She is all yours!"Kyoya said

Rei could only drop her head in defeat.

"I cant believe my own flesh and blood made friends with the shadow king!"Rei said

Kaoru laughed then bent down and patted her on the shoulder.

"Thats okay Rei..now we have someone on the inside!"Kaoru said

Rei became herself still on the ground.

"Yeah your right,thanks Kaoru!"Rei said

Soon the group saw Tamaki walk over to Saya.

"Hey guys sit down this should be good!"Rei said

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on both sides of Rei,while Haruhi sat behind them in a chair. Mori sat behind Rei in front of Haruhi. Hunny sat in Mori's lap eating the cake that Saya had split with him.

"Why is this gonna be good?"Kaoru asked

"Saya hates people like Tamaki!"Rei replied

"What why?"Hikaru asked

"It reminds her of her grandfather!"Kira said sitting by mori.

"Oh Grandpa Alex..he is such a FLUKE!"Ayama said sitting by Kaoru in the front roll.

"Why are you guys watching this?"Himeko asked walking behind Haruhi.

"I think this could be used as good data!"Kyoya said

Tamaki sat in a chair beside Saya. He propped his head on his hand.

"Hello Koyabashi..such a pretty-"Tamaki started

"Shut-up you blubbering king!"Saya said

The crowd behind them all replied by:

"Ouch.."

"You weren't kidding!"Kaoru and Hikaru said

"It gets worse cause we know Tamaki wont give up!"Rei said

The group turned back to the table.

"Now now a rose like you-"Tamaki started

"A rose has thorns to keep annoying people away!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were now starting to like this little Kyobashi! Then it hit them if Saya was like this Rei had to be worse.

"Now now young lady such bad manners-"Tamaki started

Soon there was a thin voice from Ayama.

"Oh,he has done it now!"she said

"What?"Kaoru asked

"Rei shouldn't you step in?"Ayama asked

"Yeah, I should!"Rei said

Rei stood up and dusted her clothes off.

"Whats wrong?"Hikaru asked

"You are about to lose your king!"Kira said

"Rei and Saya are scary when they are mad!"Hikari said just joining the group.

Hikaru looked back at Saya. She slammed her fork down on her plate then turned to Tamaki. She raised her hand in the air,but before she could bring it down Rei grabbed it. Rei had one hand in her pocket while the other one holding her sisters hand. Saya turned her head back to see her sister.

"NEE-SAN LET ME GO!"Saya yelled

"Saya..."Ayama said quietly.

"NEE-SAN YOU WANT TO DO IT TO!"Saya yelled

Soon Rei picked her up by the back of her shirt. They where face to face.

"Since when do we share the same violent mind?"Rei asked

"Since you became my sister!"Saya said

Ayama hung her head in shame,She got up and walked over to the two earning both of them a knock on the head.

"Now,both of you are in trouble!"Ayama said

"How come I get in trouble?"Rei said

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT EARLIER!"Hikari said jumping into the action on Kira's shoulder.

"Yeah."Kira said

Himeko walked over,

"Now now you guys lets take this somewhere else-"Himeko said

"Fine whatever i am going home!"Rei said

She walked out the door. Hikaru grabbed Rei's bag but stopped because Rei and Saya were already gone!

"Well something is biting at her."Kira said

Soon Hikaru noticed something dropped out of Rei's bag. Kaoru picked it up.

"Hey guys check this out!"Kaoru and Hikaru said

The group walked over to the two were about to open the letter.

"HEY YOU SHOULDN'T GO THREW OTHER PEOPLES STUFF!"Haruhi barked

"Here give it to me..I am half Rei so is that okay Haru?"Ayama asked

"I guess so."Haruhi replied

Ayama opened the letter then started to read it.

_ "Dear Rei and Saya,_

_ How are you two? Well I am fine America is different like I thought it would be. I still dont see why the two of you decided to stay in Japan. As your grandfather and your leigal gaurdian I should have forced you to come with me. Well you will never guess what I met...I met a young hot princess...she even likes me back-"_Ayama stopped reading.

Everyone in the group had a weird aura except Tamaki,

"Go on keep reading!"he said

"Tono,do you not know who this reminds you of?"Hikaru said

"NOPE?"Tamaki said

"They are so much alike!"kaoru said

"No wounder Saya got so mad!"Hunny said

"Its creepy!"Haruhi said

"Does it continue!"Kira asked

"Oh yeah right!"ayama said

Ayama looked back down at the letter.

_ "I think I might ask for her hand. She can cook and clean and is very smart! You know she got into a private school just on grades alone..."_Ayama stopped again.

"Hey the girl in GRANDPA'S letter sounds like Haru-chan!"Hikari and Hunny said

No one had gotten that until Hunny and Hikari had said that...

"NO WAY!"they heard

They looked to see Saya in the door.

"You might consider yourselves lucky that I came up here instead of my sister!"Saya said

She jerked the letter out of Ayama's hands and her sisters book bag out of Hikaru's.

"Dont you guys understand that he wont go on with it her just lies and never understands the people he hurts!"Saya yelled

Soon they heard shoes coming up the stairs.

"Plus this is my back pack Hikaru-nii see it has my name on it!"Saya said

Rei had walked up and plucked the letter out of the young Koyabashi's hand.

"A letter from grandpa in America."Rei said

"Nee-San dont!"Saya said

Rei read it then laughed,

"Well Saya we might have a new grandmother."Rei said

"How is that funny?"Saya asked

"It just is..."Rei replied

"They wont last.."Saya yelled

"Yeah,this one will!"Ayama said

"I think so to!"Hikari said

"We cant doubt destiny!"Himeko said

"Yeah!"Kira replied

"why do you guys think this will work?"Saya asked

Rei sat down in front of her sister.

"See,I already have two people like that in my life right now..There names are-"Rei stopped but whispered into her sisters ear.

"So if they can stay together then grandpa will stay with this woman?"Saya asked

"Yeah,I promise you!"Rei said

Saya smiled then climbed onto her sisters back.

"Okay how about we all-"Saya started

"We are going home you have a lot of homework!"rei said

The two walked out the door again. This time everyone left.

**Well Rei and Kira are now moved from Tamki's sons to his daughters...well now that everyone knows that they are girls how will that change things?**


	5. Chapter 5:The Fake Beach Scare!

_**Thanks everyone for you reviews and comments! I am so sorry about not posting for a long time...I have been so busy with school work and everything...plus I have been at work so I have been pretty busy..But I will try my best to post so please continue to review and help me along..Things are about to get hard as some characters start to realize stuff:) **_

**(Rei and Haruhi and Kira)**

We opened our eyes to the blistering sun.

"Where are we?"Rei asked

"I dont know!"Haruhi replied

"I dont like it!"Kira said

We looked around to see a tropical jungle with a lot of trees that shouldn't belong in the same area. Plus a huge watering hole. Haruhi and Rei sat under a umbrella and drunk some juice. While Hikaru,Kaoru,Mori,Hunny,and Kira played in the water. Tamaki was working on his tan. Kyoya was writing down in his notebook. (Haruhi was wearing what she did when they went to the beach. Rei was wearing what Haru does in the future arc of Reborn but it goes to her waist with blue jean shorts,and Kira had on a red one piece.)

"SO...Is this normal?"Rei asked

Haruhi thought back to how Rei had told her how she got here. Rei had been in bed when,Saya came to wake her up. When she walked down stairs Hikaru and Kaoru were eating breakfast. Then they grabbed her and threw her in there limo.

"Yeah this is as normal as this club gets!"Haruhi said

Kira walked out of the pool and over to the two.

"Is the water nice?"Rei asked

"Yeah.."Kira replied

Soon a set of arms wrapped around Rei.

"Rei-Chan why didn't you wear a swim suit? We could go swimming together.."Kaoru said

"Rei..."Haruhi began.

"Let me translate...Rei why didn't you wear something so that Hikaru and I could dunk you and torture you in water?Oh I just answered your question!"Rei said

Haruhi and Kira looked at Rei.

'Its because she cant swim and she hates water!'Kira and Haruhi both thought

Rei looked at the two then sighed...Kira walked off. Hikaru walked over to his brother.

"Why dont we just dunk them in what they have on!"Hikaru said

"What are you two devils doing to my precious daughters!"Tamaki asked

"Ne, Rei-chi what is Ki-chan doing?"Hunny asked pointing.

Rei looked up to wear Hunny was then looked at Kyoya.

"How high is that?"Rei asked

"Fifty feat,why?"Kyoya asked

Rei turned her eyes back to Kira.

"She is gonna try that again..."Rei said

"Again?"Mori asked

"Kira use to be on the swim team in her old school...till she jumped off the diving board and broke her arm."Haruhi said

"Yeah,ever since she has been scared to get on one.."Rei said

Rei walked half way to the pool. Kira walked to the edge then walked back.

"She isn't going to do it!"The twins said

Rei turned her back to Kira then said:

"Nah,she likes to get a running start!"

Sure enough Kira took off running, right as Rei turned back around she jumped off the diving board. Rei walked over to her friend that was getting back onto dry land.

"Welcome to Tera firm!"Rei said

"Thanks!"Kira replied

Haruhi looked then sighed,

"whats up Haru-chi?"Hunny asked

"This is like the last time we came to one of these things and you got sucked in that pool and we lost you!"Haruhi said

"You guys lost Hunny...he is so cute how could you do that?"Rei asked

"Yeah."Kira replied

Rei laughed at Kira's short reply. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing.

**(Rei)**

Haruhi had walked over to play with Hunny and Kira was teaching Kaoru the right way to dive. Tamaki was doing his tan..and secretly Kyoya was taking pictures. Mori was watching Hunny. It was then I noticed something we were missing one important devil. I grabbed a water bottle then walked over to the boy who was letting his feet dangle in the water. I put the cold water to his back. He jumped and almost went into the small pool.

"Hikaru chill its just me!"I said

"Rei dont do that!"Hikaru replied

"Sorry I didn't think you would get so spooked!"

"Well you need to think!"he snatched one of the waters.

I sat beside him but I faced him instead of the water. He turned his head and looked at me. I guess you could say that I was staring a hole in his side. Soon I got bored with it and walked to his back. I leaned my back against his.

"Ne,Hikaru...does it bother you that Me and the others came back?"I asked

I waited for his reply..

**(Hikaru)**

Rei had just asked me a question I had no answer to yet. I hadn't understood what to think of Rei or the others.

"Hikaru..."Rei started again.

"I dont know what to think of you guys yet..I mean you guys just walk into our lives!"I said without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

Rei's voice was starting to scare me...she was trying to find a way just like I was into a world that we had closed out a long time ago. The world that shut us out before we shut it out. Rei has had a tougher life then me. Soon I felt these two arms wrap around my neck. Then I felt my head start to be petted.

"There there Hikaru..you have a world waiting for you...Its a little weird but you already live in it."Rei said

I felt something turn in my gut.

"What do you mean?"I asked

"The world of the host club is yours..."Rei said

Then she stood up and started to walk away.

"Kira,Haruhi,Himeko,Hikari,and even Saya fit in that world so why cant I?" rei said then she ran off.

I rubbed my head with frustration.

"That idiot didn't even give me time to reply!"I said

"What idiot?"I heard

I looked over to see Hunny.

"Hunny-Sempia?"I asked

"You were talking to Rei-Chi awhile ago why is she an idiot?"He asked

"Uh...well.."I started

He sat beside me with his pink floaty with bunnies on it.

**(Kira)**

I noticed Rei running away from Hikaru. I noticed Mori watching Hunny.

"We should jump now!"I said

"Right,lets go!"Mori said

He grabbed my hand then pulled me with him as he jumped. We splashed into the water.

"I am going to check on Hunny are you going to Rei?"Mori asked

"Yeah..Hikari told me to watch her!"i replied

"Alright see you later!"Mori said swimming away.

I swam to were Haruhi was. She was looking for something.

"Whats wrong?"I asked

"I lost Rei..."she said

"She probably went to the bathroom."Kyoya said

"Yeah probably!"I said

I looked at the direction that Rei had gone.

**(Rei)**

I was walking alone thru Kyoya's little tropical paradise when I ran into a man.

"uh..who are you?"I asked

"Oh,I work here..who are you?"he asked

"Rei Koyabashi...why do you want to know?"

"Oh,so you are Koyabahshi-sama?"

"Uh..you dont have to add the Sama I am not rich!"

He laughed at me.

"I call everyone sama it is how I show respect.."

"Thats not right...I dont like that high title.."

The man went to pick up a box,but I bent down and picked it up for him.I didn't want the old man throwing out his back. I knew Kyoya would get ride of anyone who was useless.

"Thank you Mr. Rei."He said

'Great he thinks I am a guy!'I thought...

We walked to this little truck he was packing the stuff in there.

"In here?"I asked

"Yeah,"he replied

I slipped the box in the back of his truck then said:

"Good bye sir!"

I ran off,then I realized I was totally lost.

"MAN!Only me!"i yelled

I pulled out my cell phone...I had enough battery for one text. I scrolled down and saw one name that I thought could help me.

"Hey,Mori...I am kinda lost can you and Hunny come get me?"I texted

It sent my text then I turned my phone off.

**(Hikaru)**

Tono was worried about Rei, She went missing after our talk.

"HEY YOU GUYS TAKESHI GOT A TEXT FROM REI!"Hunny yelled

We all walked over to see what Rei had wrote.

"Shes lost and I thought something bad had happened to her!"I said

I then noticed that Kira was looking upset.

"Whats wrong Ki-chan?"Hunny said

"Rei is lost...I promise Hikari I would look after her!"Kira said

She started to walk off but I grabbed her hand.

"Wait all we need is for you to go looking for her then get lost!"I said

She slapped her hand out of mine.

"SHUT UP! I HATE REI BEING ALONE RIGHT NOW!"Kira yelled

Kira looked like she was about to start Mori walked over and put his hand on her head.

"Sh..Rei will be fine!"he said

"Yeah!Dont worry about it Kira-sempia Rei has and probably will be in worse situations then this!"Haruhi said

I looked at Haruhi.

"What do you mean?"I asked

"Well there was one time when Rei was five,Ayama had a pet bird...Hikari and Ayama wanted to play with it so they let it out of the cage it was it flew out of the house. So the first thing the two of them did was run to Rei. Who was playing with Kira and Rei saw them crying she made them calm down then asked them what happened."Haruhi said

"I remember that,Rei made us stay with them while she climbed Ayama's fence because it was really told us to keep a door unlocked where she could get back in!Rei jumped over the fence and we didn't see her any more. Night came and Aunt Morgan the one you met a couple of days ago started to get worried."Kira said

"It was then that it started to poor down started to cry again. She was yelling that she could always get a new bird ,but never a new Rei. It was now midnight. When Rei climbed back over the fence and opened the door we had left noticed that Rei had her hands closed. She shut the door,Rei was covered in dirt. She was also dripping wet. When Rei opened her hands there sat the 's mother took it from Rei and put it in its cage. We watched her do that then..when we turned around back to Rei,she had collapsed!"Haruhi said

"What was wrong with Ri-Chan?"Hunny asked

"Rei had contributed Phenomena...it was a terrible case of it to...Rei missed ten weeks of school."Kira said

Haruhi and Kira started to laugh...

"Rei was whining cause she missed the soccer game that Aunt Morgan had gotten us tickets for"Kira said

Haruhi giggled.

"Yeah..We all didn't go because Rei couldn't!"Haruhi said

Soon a man walked over to Kyoya.

"Oh.. all the masterpieces have been changed..."he said

"Why thank you...Robert..By any chance did you see a boy?"Kyoya asked

"Why are you talking about ..he seemed really down when I saw him..then he helped me finish up.."Robert said

"That sounds like our Rei!"Haruhi said smiling at Kira

"did you see which way Rei went?"Kira asked

"Sorry...I was fixing stuff in my truck and didn't notice!"Robert said

Kira and Haruhi sighed...

"I am calling Himeko and the others.."Kyoya said

"Why?"Kaoru and I asked

"Ayama,Himeko,and Hikari are needed to find Rei.."Kyoya said

"Plus with Hi-chan here she can calm down Ki-chan!"hunny said

After a two minute phone call...Hikari,Himeko,and Ayama were there.

"okay so what are we going to do?"Ayama asked

"Last time we left this up to Kyoya's private police Hunny ended up hurting them!"Himeko said

After Himeko said that I noticed Kyoya-sempia sent her a dirty look.

**(Ayama)**

I kept getting this feeling that Rei was near...Rei and I have a weird cousin connection. I started to walk off from the group when I felt two sets of arms wrapp around me.

"Where does my toy think she is going?"I heard

I looked and saw Kaoru. On the others side I saw Hikaru.

"What are you guys doing?"I asked

In the background I hear Tamaki-simpia talking.

"Oh..Tamaki was boring you so you decided to play with your toys cousin!"I said

Kaoru chuckled.

"Poor Ayama see Kaoru and I made a decision..I want to play with Rei...so Kaoru wanted a toy so he picked you!"Hikaru said

I sighed:

"I feel so happy that you would do that Kaoru now do you mind letting go where I can find Rei!"I said

"No..you are gonna get lost!"Kaoru replied

"No I wont I can feel Rei!"

Kaoru gave me a dirty look.

"Ayama...how can you-"Hikaru started

"They are the girl twins that are not really twins!"Kaoru said

They let me go but walked behind me as I fallowed my sense to Rei.

**(Hikaru)**

I looked at Kaoru.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?"I asked him

"Yeah..Ayama and Rei have a close bond like ours!"Kaoru said

Ayama stopped walking and I looked at her.

"Whats wrong?"I asked

"I felt water!"Ayama said

"Water?"Kaoru asked

Soon it started to poor down rain. We ran and hid under a looked at me then at Ayama.

"I hope Rei is okay!"she said

"Of course Rei is.."Kaoru said

"Really?"Ayama asked

I sighed,Rei had to be okay...Soon I noticed something I was hearing music..

"Do you guys hear that?"I asked

"Oh thats my cell phone.."Ayama said

"what is it?"Kaoru asked

"Its a text.."Ayama said

"What does it say?"I asked

"Hey Ayama I had a feeling you were here...Rei"Ayama read

"So Rei knows your here!"Kaoru said

"Yeah.."Ayama said

Soon the rain slacked up and we started to look for Rei again. It led us to a little shed in the woods.

**(Rei)**

I was tired...I was hungry ,the more I was out here I kept thinking about my parents. Mom and dad were always able to find me when I got lost or in trouble. Thats another reason why I loved them. Ayama was my only hope...our weird cousin connection. I remembered when we were little and Ayama and I got lost on our family camping was crying and clinging on to me. I could barley walk without tripping on her. She would never let me go any where far without her with me. I was scared that I couldn't find my way back without her clinging to me. But luckily my parents found us. I had to stop for a minute, my feet were killing me...I looked at them...

"Well Tamaki wont let me ride in the limo with dirty feet!"I said

Then I started to laugh.

**(Ayama)**

I was worried,soon I heard a voice.

"AYAMA!"

Then I was picked up in the air,and spun around.

"HEY PUT HER DOWN!"Kaoru yelled

Then I was wrapped in someones arms.

"No,my little princess is not a toy for you!"the voice said

"DADDY!"I replied

"Hello hunny I have come to save you and Rei!"he said

"I DON'T NEED SAVING!"I yelled

I elbowed my dad in the stomach then almost tripped but Kaoru caught me. My head landed against his chest. My dad was going to grab my arm and dragg me home. I hated when he was like this...It happens every time after he drinks to much...Soon a coconut flew out of the forest behind us and hit my dad hard in the face.

"She doesn't want to go Uncle Robert!"A voice said

I looked behind us to see Rei, she had her flip flops in her hand. She was dribbling another coconut.

"REI!"Kaoru,Hikaru,and I screamed.

I ran and grabbed her around the waist. While Hikaru grabbed her around the neck. Kaoru kinda stood to the side and watched his brother.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"I asked

"Around...I was bored.."She said

I sighed...

"What have I told you about being bored!"I said

"Never to be!"Rei replied

"Exactly now if you dont mind-"I started

I grabbed Rei's ear and made her come with me,Hikaru and Kaoru fallowed me. We left my unconscious father on the ground.

"Should we help him?"Kaoru asked

"NO-he just drunk to much!"Rei said starting with pain.

I pulled her back to the group. I sat her in the middle while everyone yelled at her.

Well actually Haruhi was the only one to yell.

**(Haruhi)**

I saw Ayama pulling Rei up to us. She sat her down in front of me and I snapped.

"REI HOW STUPID ARE YOU! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED! YOU COULD HAVE GOT HURT NOT TO MENTION WE COULD HAVE TO! REI THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO!"I yelled

I could tell Rei was already gone,she was giving me a blank stare.

"Sorry, Haru I was just wanted to go explore!"Rei said

I knew stopping Rei wanting to explore was like trying to stop Tamaki-simpai from making us call him daddy. It would never happen. Soon I noticed that Rei stood up walked over to her bag and pulled out her ipod. She threw her bag over her shoulder and started to leave.

"MY DAUGHTER WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"Tamaki-simpia asked

"Its no use,Tamaki Rei has a quote music on world off...right now the world is off!"Himeko said

"I bet you ten bucks that she is listing to Hero by Skillet!"Ayama said

"Probably or...maybe she is listing to Rooftops by Lost prophets!"Hikari said

"She probably has them lined up behind each other!"Kira said

"Okay I think it is time we headed home!"Himeko said

"Yeah I agree!"i replied

We all left..I had, had enough of the fake beach.I was walking out with Tamaki-simpia and the others.

"I would have rather went to a real beach!"I said


	6. Chapter 6:An Unweclome Day

**Thanks for sticking with me!Sorry I have been so busy:( Mid-terms are crap! Anyways I made A's on all my test! So please enjoy this chapter...There is some things I really hope you like..Now with out further ado lets begin.**

**Oh right...I do not own Ouran High School Host Club..All I own is Hikari,Rei,Saya,Kira,and Himeko :)  
**

* * *

_**:) The Day After The Fake Beach Scare...**_

* * *

***SUNDAY***

_**(Rei)**_

I had decided to sleep in..well or so I thought. Saya walked in my room.

"Nee-san..I need to buy a new t-shirt..can you go with me?"she asked

I sat up in my bed...she staied at the door.

"Sure...let...me get up and shower first okay!"i replied

"Alright! I will fix you some food!"Saya said

I got up and walked into the bath room and showered then walked back to my room. I put on a pair of long blue jean kapries and a t-shirt with a huge jacket and a cap.(Just look kiri from Beuaty Pop). I walked down stairs were my sister had made me something to eat.

"Do I have to call you nii-san?"Saya asked

"Yeah,just to be on the safe side!"I replied

Saya sighed,

"I like it better when you were a girl!"Saya muttered

"Excuse me!"I said

"Oh nothing!"Saya replied

We we ate then walked out the door. We were in town when someone yelled my name.

"Koyabahsi-Sama!"

I looked and saw a girl that went to my school.

"Nee-san.."Saya whispered "Who is that?"

"She goes to my school!"I replied

"Oh.."

The girl walked over to us. I didn't know why she was calling me I thought she loved the twins.

"Oh, hey..sorry I remember you go to school with me but I forgot your name!"I said

"Oh its okay, My name is Ami Knight!"she said

I looked behind her and saw a man holding her could barley stand up straight,he was gonna fall out soon. I knew how he felt when I went with Ayama she bought stuff just so I could be in pain! Soon Ami looked behind my leg and saw Saya where she stood.

"Awe and who is this?"She asked

"My name is Saya Koyabashi!"saya said

Ami walked closer to me..Hopping that she didn't mind that I had to use my sisters strawberry shampoo.

"So your the famous Saya that Rei talks all about in the host club!"she said

Saya just looked at her.

"What..hey..."I said

Ami looked at me then at Saya.

"I have a great idea why dont I be your mommy and Rei be your daddy!"Ami said

"OI!DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"I said

"Why you already are doing a great job as a daddy!So let Mommy take over!"Ami said grabbing ahold of my arm.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY MOMMY OR BE ANYWHERE NEAR REI!"Saya yelled

I was taken back...Saya has never yelled like that before..

"REI ARE YOU GONNA LET HER TALK TO HER MOMMY LIKE THAT?"Ami asked

"No,but your not her mom!"I said

Soon pain entered my brain from my cheek. I hit the ground. I put my hand on my cheek. Ami had slapped me. It hurt to. Soon I saw it Saya took off running. This was bad, I wanted to get up and fallow her but Ami wasn't gonna let me get up.

"SAYA!"I yelled

"Stupid girl!"Ami yelled

Soon I felt this dark aura.

" isn't stupid and we would like if you took that back!"A voice said

"Yeah and apologize to REI!"another said

I looked behind me to see the host club.

"GUYS?"I said

Haruhi ran up to me and looked at my cheeck. Then Ami ran off with that guy.

"Its blisted...Wow..Ami hits hard!"Haruhi said

I jumped up and looked around I was about to run when someone picked me up and put me on there shoulder.

"KIRA PUT ME DOWN!"I yelled

"No,calm down!"she said

I didn't say anything for a while.

"Ri-chan dont cry!"Hunny said

Kira sat me down and looked at me.

"This has never happened before what happened?"Kira asked me

"Nothing important!"I spatted back

Kira only kept looking at me.

**_(Hikaru)_**

I was standing beside Haruhi,Hikari, and Ayama. The three of them were pretty quiet. I looked over at Himeko she was quiet to.

"What happened?"Kira asked

"I already told you nothing important!"Rei almost yelled

Kira grabbed her by the shirt collar and whispered something in her ear.

"I know that already!"Rei said

"Then what happned!"Kira asked

"Just tell us Rei..we are not gonna get mad! What ever happened wasn't your fault it was Ami's!"Ayama said

"Right..AMI IS TO BLAME!"Hikari said

"I have to agree you could not make Saya run away!"Himeko said

Rei looked a little calmer.

"Rei was metally slapping herself!"Haruhi explained.

Rei finally broke down and told us.

"Thats not right..Ami could never be like your mom Rei!"Ayama said

"Yeah..I know..but...Saya doesn't remember them.."Rei said

"What?"Tamaki said

"She still hasn't regained her memories?"Kira asked

"Nope..sometimes I wished they would never come back!"Rei replied

"What do you mean?"I asked

"My sister and I were in that car when it crashed and killed my parents.I saw them die.."Rei said

"Enough of that..lets focus on finding Saya!"Hikari said

Ayama walked over to Rei and embraced her and started stroking her head.

"Sh...its okay...just calm down."Ayama said

Rei kept her arms by her side,then they slide around Ayama.

"Thanks Aya...Now lets go!"Rei said running off

Hikari, Kira,Himeko and Ayama fallowed with out a moments notice.

"Are you guys gonna help?"Haruhi asked

"Yeah.."I replied

We took off running also. We stopped running..

"This is going to take forever!"Ayama said

"We will split up...Haruhi and Tamki, Hikari and Hunny, Mori and Kira, Kyoya and Himeko,Ayama and Karou,and lastley me nad Hikaru. That way the girls who know Saya better will be with someone!"Rei said

"okay keep in touch by cell phones!"Hikari said

We all took off running in different directions. I looked at Rei she still looked worried.

"Dont worry Koybashi we will find her!"I said

Rei just nodded her head at me. We just ran faster. 

(Rei)

Feeling like I had lost Saya was the worst feeling I have ever had. She was one of the only family members I had left. I had to find her before something bad happens. Saya was scared of pretty much alot of things. Soon I felt rain drops.

"Hikaru do you feel that?"I asked

"Yeah what is it?"He asked

"Rain my worst enemy right now!"

"Why?Whats wrong with Rain?"

I staid quiet something turned in my stomach memories of that night. The night I lost my parents. The night Saya lost all her memories and I lost something precious to me...

* * *

**Yup thats how I am going to end it...Sorry I know it is kinda short but I didn't want to go into to much detail. These next chapters are gonna open up some things for the new characters...that means...**

**Rei:She cant tell you!**

**Me:Sorry...I am scared of these people...especially Mori and Hunny..**

**Hunny:You will just have to wait and see:)**

**Hikaru and Kaoru:We will make her write faster!**

**Hikari:Post a review**

**Himeko:Do it and we will ask you to help us behind the scense.  
**


	7. Chapter 7:THe History of Hikari Shiba:

**Rei:Saya is missing and the guys split up to find her..**

**Me:Wait I wanna do something first..Something you don't know about...**

**Rei:I don't know about?**

**Hikaru:Don't look at me I don't know either.**

**Me:AS you know I don't own Ouran High School Host Club yet I do own my oc's Hikari,Rie,Ayama, Kira, Hikari's mama, and saya, plus Hi-chan's dad**

**Hikari:That's enough talking the epiosde is on!**

**Kira:If you like music you can listen to the song that helped our friend Miyu write this : I miss you by Incubus :) **

_**

* * *

(Hikari)**_

I was running with Hunny when I past a store. I stopped running to look in. There was a young lady behind the counter. She had her light hair up in a bun. I felt a sick feeling in my gut. I went to turn the door knob yet Hunny's voice snapped me out of it.

"Hikari what are you doing?"he asked

"I want to see my mom..."I mumbled.

"What?"He asked "I couldn't hear you!"

I opened the door and walked in. I knew Hunny was right behind me I could still hear his foot steps. Soon all the customers left and I walked up to the lady.

"MAMA!"I yelled crying in her arms.

"HIKARI! Oh my baby..Are you okay?"She asked

I could only nod my whole body was shaking from crying so much. Then my mom saw Hunny.

"Who are you?"She asked him

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny!"he said

I couldn't help but smile at his childish words. I looked up at my mommy as she invited us in the back.

"Excuse me but who are you?"Hunny asked

"I am Hikari's mother!"My mommy said

"Hikari's mama? Then why do you act like you never see each other?"Hunny asked

"It's because we don't my daddy made it where we don't.."I said

"Why?"Hunny asked

"I divorced my husband when Hikari was six. I wanted custody of Hikari and he fought me with all his power. He finally got Hikari and Married again three months later. After that I never saw Hikari again. He made it that way!"

I looked at Hunny and his face was quiet. I didn't want anyone to know about this. Of course Rei and Kira knew..they were there when it happened. They were there when I was ripped out of my mothers arms. I laughed as she remembered the eight year old Rei punching the crap out of my dad.

_**(Hunny)**_

Hikari's mama fixed us some sweets. As soon as I placed them in my mouth,I could taste all the sweets. Hikari wasn't really eating hers. I looked over to her:

"I wont tell the others but you need to tell some one!"I said

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah..I know and don't think I haven't tried! Rei and Kira know...They wont even tell Ayama..Which is weird Rei tells Aya everything.."Hikari said

Soon Hikari's mom walked in the room and said:

"I called all the local market watches and gave them Saya's description they said they would call if they saw her."

I saw Hikari smile then she jumped out of her chair and said:

"Nice to see you again mom..Next time I'll bring Rei and Kira!"

Hikari's mama smiled.

"Is Kira and Rei taking care of you?"Hikari's mama asked

"They are trying..but I have to take care of Kira!"Hikari said

"What about Rei?"

"We haven't found anyone that could take care of Rei!"

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Hikari's hand.

"We will find someone soon."I said

Hikari's mama smiled at me and said:

"Hunny please take care of Hikari..."

Hikari ran out after someone.

"Hunny, Hikari doesn't open up to alot of people. When she came with Rei for the first time do you know she hid behind Rei the whole time?"Hikari's mama asked

"No Ma'am I didn't know that..."I said

She smiled and said:

"I don't have to worry about Hikari anymore because she has you! Now you better get going isn't Rei counting on you?"

I smiled nodded my head then ran off after Hikari. I caught up with her. Hikari smiled then said:

"Now you know my deep dark secret!"

I could help but think her smile was fake!

"Hikari..I wanna come visit your mama again can I come with you?"I asked

"Sure, Hunny I would appreciate that..."

Then she did something that a lot of girls have done to me before which is kissed my cheek. As she ran off I stood there and put a hand to my cheek. It felt really hot and I could still feel the chills running threw my body. Hikari Shiba...is the first girl that has ever gave me chills. Soon she called me over. I ran over to her and I saw it...It was Saya.

"SAYA!"We screamed together.

Saya turned and saw us then ran off.

"CALL REI!"I yelled as I ran after saya

_**(Hikari)**_

I pushed two in my phone. As a picture of Rei pooed up.

_"Hello?"_

"Rei we found Saya-"I started

I saw Hunny walk back empty handed.

"_You lost her didn't you?"_

"Yeah..sorry..I will find her.."

_"Hikari..I know you will but dont push yourself!"_

"I know..I'm fine..I could say the same for you.."

It was quiet for a while then I heard Rei laugh.

_"Yeah..true keep in contact..."Rei started_

"Rei..I saw my mother.."I cut in.

The line was quiet then Rei said:

_"Hi-chan..i'm sorry..I should have-:_

"No..it's okay..I told him everything!"I said

I knew the look that Rei was probably giving me right now. I could imagine in on her face.

_ "If you trust him that much then I guess I need to get to know him also hu?"Rei replied_

I smiled really big..I wanted to hug Rei right now..but i promised myself I would do it later.

"Thank you Rei thank you!"I yelled

Huuny shot me a weird stare and I apologized

_"Got to go talk to you later!"Rei said_

"Bye Rei talk to you later!"I replied

I hung my phone off and then I looked at Hunny.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write this..I have been so busy..I am so so so so so sorry:( Well from here on I will work on it! I am writing a story for my mom that I might put up here:) **

**Rei:You learned a little about my group..We have alto more secrets...I hate to tell ya but this is going to be a wild ride from here on out..If you are ready for it press the Review button at the bottom of your screen and send us a your ready!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of the End

**Everyone I am super sorry for how long this took! I was writing this my laptop died and I didn't have a back up. Then when I started back my chemistry and Precal teacher hit me with home work out the but whole.**

This is dedicated to all the readers who have been waiting for this to come out!

* * *

_**(Rei and Hikaru.)**_

Rei and Hikaru ran back and met each other.

"Still nothing!"Rei said

Hikaru looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders,

"Rei don't worry we will find her."Hikaru said

"I just don't want to lose anymore family!"Rei said

Hikaru smiled and then brought Rei into a hug.

"You wont...The others and I will make sure of it."

Rei nodded and the two went running off down the street. Rei was ahead of Hikaru, it was all he could do to keep up with her. Soon she ran into the crosswalk, that's when they heard a car. Hikaru ran faster,

"REI!"he screamed

* * *

**(Ayama and Kaoru.)**

Ayama looked at Kaoru then snapped her fingers scaring the poor twin.

"Aya what is it?"he asked

"I know where Saya is! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!"Ayama said

Kaoru laughed then said:

"Lets call Rei."

He went to bring out his phone but Ayama stopped him.

"I don't think that will be a good idea. Lets find her first."

Kaoru nodded and the two ran off with Ayama leading the two made it to a small adorned amusement park. As they walked through it Ayama grabbed onto Kaoru and held tightly.

"You okay?"Kaoru joked

"No..this place was fun when it was open but its creepy now its closed."Ayama said

Soon the two heard crying. Kaoru grabbed Ayama's hand and the two ran to where they heard it. They saw Saya siting in a tea cup crying. Ayama let go of Kaoru's hand and said to him:

"Stay here for a minute okay?"

Kaoru nodded and Ayama walked over to her.

* * *

**(Ayama and Saya.)**

Ayama walked over to Saya and said:

"Can I sit here?"

Saya looked up and saw her cousin. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't carry her. Saya only nodded her head. Ayama dusted the seat out the fixed her blue jean skirt and sat by her baby cousin.

"Whats wrong?"Ayama asked

Saya looked at the ground and said:

"Big sister Rei got hurt. That girl hurt her because I spoke out. Rei always tells me to ignore people like her."

Ayama smiled and grabbed Saya's hand.

"Rei is always looking out for others, but sometimes she forgets to look after herself that is why we have to look after herself. That's why we have to do it for her."Ayama said

Saya smiled and hugged her cousin. Soon a voice brought them out of there moment.

"Saya, if it makes you feel any better I would act the same way you did if it was Hikaru."Kaoru said walking off.

Saya smiled and jumped into Kaoru's arms.

"Can we go find big sister now?"Saya asked

Kaoru and Ayama smiled at each other then nodded at the small girl.

* * *

**(Rei and Hikaru.)**

Hikaru sat up and looked in his arms. Rei was lying there, she almost died...heck she almost died. The driver didn't even stop to check on us. I picked Rei up in my arms to see that she was shaking and crying.

"Rei?"I whispered

"Hikaru..."She cried grabbing onto me.

I just wrapped my arms around her tightly.

* * *

**(Rei.)**

The memory came back. The memory of my mother and father's deaths. The bad thing is I lost my parents at different times in my life. I lost my mom when I was five and my dad when I was 10. Seeing that car speeding towards me I saw my mother saving that little girl. I guess my legs didn't , move because they thought mom would show up out of thin air and save me. For some reason, Hikaru saved me...He risked his own life to save me...Why? I knew I had blacked out because I couldn't see anything yet I could hear him perfectly. I woke up and started to cry and shake.

"Rei?"he whispered.

"Hikaru."I cried wrapping my arms around him...right now I wanted to make sure he was real.

Hikaru didn't say anything he just held me tightly. Soon Haruhi, Tomaki, Kyoya, Himeko, Kira, Mori, Hunny, and Hikari ran over to me.

"Rei are you alright?"They asked

Hikaru looked up at them and started with Haruhi.

"Tamaki, Hunny Hikari lets go get sweets."Haruhi said

The three nodded and left with her.

"Rei, call me when you feel like it."Kira said then walked off with Mori.

I nodded, Hikaru helped me up and we walked together.

"Rei are you okay?"Hikaru asked me.

"Yeah."I said

He stopped me and grabbed his phone.

"Kaoru...yeah...that's great...well she is staying with us tonight...she will that will be great!"Hikaru said

I cocked my head to the side as Hikaru hung up his phone.

"What happened?"I asked

"They found Saya. She is staying with Ayama while you stay with me and Kaoru."Hikaru replied

"I can't!"I said

The truth was I didn't feel like arguing him. I just felt like going to sleep and resting up. I guess Hikaru could tell, because he smarted back:

"Oh really? Why don't you punch my arm?"

I tried, tried being the key word. I couldn't even lift my arm and when i did I felt like I just tapped his arm. Hikaru smiled and rubbed my head.

"Don't worry, remember you have friends to help you now. When you get over whelmed rely on us!"Hikaru said

I smiled then said:

"Hikaru I'm tired carrying me."

He laughed and walked off.

"I'm not going to carry you Rei!"Hikaru yelled back to me

"Moi! You said you would help me!"I yelled running to catch up with him.

He laughed and the two of us walked to his house. As we walked up to it all I could do was be amazed at the size.

"This is your house?"I asked

Hikaru laughed and said:

"One of them. Mom really likes this house so we stay here a good majority of the time."

Soon I felt someone put a hand on my head and pull it backwards. I then saw Kaoru.

"Well. can we go in now?"I asked

The two smiled and nodded. As soon as we got in there mom tackled me and dragged me away.

* * *

**(Hikaru and Kaoru.)**

Before we could say anything mom had taken Rei with her.

"Man, how come mom always takes Rei away?"Hikaru asked walking in the house

Kaoru smiled and walked beside his brother...

"Are you jealous that mom took your toy away?"Kaoru asked

Hikaru stuck his hands in his pocket and looked at his brother.

"Probably."

The two walked into their room showered and changed. That was when a knock was on there door. Their mom popped her head in their room.

"Hikaru Kaoru! Rei there in here!"

The door opened more and Rei walked in. (Pic of what she is wearing on my profile)

"Thank you very much. Mrs. Hitachiin."Rei said

Mom jumped in Rei's arms and hugged her saying:

"Rei-chan your two cute!"

Mom fixed herself then walked off.

* * *

**(Hikaru.)**

Rei walked in and I hate to say it, but all thoughts of Haruhi left my mind. For some reason when I was around Rei I never once thought of Haruhi or got jealous of what Tamaki and her were doing...When I saw what Rei was wearing my heart started to speed up and it got hard to breath. I noticed my brother going over to talk to Rei but still all I could do was stare at her.

"Hikaru?"Rei asked

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at her.

"Hu?"I asked

She laughed then said:

"Kaoru and I were heading to the game room and we wanted to see if you were alive before we left."

I only looked at my brother who smirked at me. That sent my blood to a boil what was he thinking?

* * *

**(Kaoru.)**

I got up to say something to Rei since my brother wasn't even moving. Then it hit me, my brother had some sort of feelings for Rei...I just had to get him to figure it out himself...Like I did with Haruhi. The only problem was my brother was still hooked on Haruhi, I wanted my brother to get over Haruhi and let someone heal his heart. That's my plan...to get my brother to understand his feelings.

"Hey Rei, lets go to the game room okay?"I asked

Rei nodded then we started to walk off Rei stopped walking and she turned back to my brother.

"Hikaru!"she said

"Hu?"he replied

She laughed then said:

"Kaoru and I were heading to the game room and we wanted to see if you were alive before we left."

Hikaru was looking at me so I smirked, and I noticed he started to get mad. I then grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her out the door.

"HEY KAORU!"I heard Hikaru shout.

Hikaru, Rei, and I walked in the game room and started to play with the many systems and games we had when mom called me to her office. I smiled because even if this wasn't my plan this would work perfectly.

* * *

**(Rei.)**

Kaoru was planning something I could tell...the way Hikaru acted gave it away. Hikaru and I were sitting in bean bag chairs mine red and his blue.

"Ne, Hikaru."I said

"Hu?"he asked not looking at me.

"Thanks for everything...I thought I was going to lose it."

I leaned and put my head on his shoulder, I felt myself start to get sleepy and so I fell asleep.

* * *

**(Hikaru)**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"It's okay...Rei, uh...I have something to talk to you about."I started

I felt her lean on my shoulder then I heard shallow breathing. I looked down to see her asleep. She looked so peaceful... I didn't have the heart to wake her so I rested my head on top of hers and felt myself drifting off...before I did i gripped her hand.

* * *

**(Kaoru.)**

I walked up the stairs mumbling to myself. When I walked into the game room I saw Rei and my brother sitting really close together. So I snuck over to them and saw that they were asleep. Rei was lying on my brother's shoulder and Hikaru was using Rei's head as a prop. Then I noticed they were holding hands. I took a picture and saved it for future times. I shook Rei awake and said:

"Come on supper."

I left the room.

* * *

**(Rei)**

I woke up to Kaoru's voice. When I woke up I noticed I was on Hikaru's shoulder. I sat up and Hikaru's head fell onto my lap. I looked down where my hand was it was wrapped in his...i felt my face start to heat up and my heart start to pound...The so called devil actually looked like an Angel when he was asleep what are the chances of that ever happening? I didn't want to wake him so I just sat there with Hikaru asleep in my lap me holding his hand. I couldn't help it so with my free hand I started to play with his hair..I was hungry but right now...food was the last thing on my mind.

* * *

**(Haruhi.)**

I was getting ready to start the dishes when my phone rung. I looked and noticed it was Kaoru.

"Hello?"I asked

_**"****HARUHI!"Kaoru shorted**_

I sighed and then replied

"Yes, Kaoru?"

_**"You love Tono so help me!"**_

"Wh- Wha- What?"I asked

**_"Let me send you a picture and you will understand."_**

"Okay."I replied

We hung up and my phone buzzed telling me I had a text. When I opened it up it was a picture message. The two in the picture shocked me. It was Rei and Hikaru...The more I thought about it they were perfect for each other.

Rei, she was serious and hard working rarely did anything wrong or fun. She was always doing stuff to work for her and Saya. Even when we were little she always acted older then she was.

Hikaru-he was a goof off fun loving guy. He loved his family and even the family of the host club alot. I knew Hikaru protected everyone and hated to see someone get hurt. Also he was layed back and always helped people relax.

I called Kaoru back.

_**"Hello?"Kaoru asked**_

"Kaoru I am going to help you...but you have to promise me that Hikaru will never hurt Rei..I don't think I can stand seeing Rei cry again."I replied

_**"Rei-chi Cried?"Kaoru asked**_

"Listen Kaoru I am going to tell you a story of something that happened to me and Rei when we were little."I said

**"Okay Haru-chan I'm all ears!"Kaoru said**

* * *

**So I hope you guys like this. I'm sorry again for the long wait. Will you forgive me? Give me your honest opinion for this. Also give me your couple advice...who do you want to end up with who? Also what do you think about Hikaru and Rei?  
**


	9. Chapter 9:The Homecoming of the ages

**(Haruhi.)**

I walked into my room and closed the door hoping my dad would come in late. As I closed my door I put my phone back up to my ear and said:

"Kaoru you still there?"

_"Yeah Haruhi I just did what you said, I'm in my room alone."he replied_

"This story I'm about to tell you you can't tell anyone not even Hikaru!"

_"I know. This is for him...he can't hate me for not telling him."_

I sighed then started:

"It was back when we were in middle school. Sixth grade to be exact, I had just met Rei and Kira. Of course in there group was Rei,Kira, Ayama, Himeko and Hikari. They were pretty popular in middle school. It was a normal day as I was walking to class with Kira, that's when we saw her talking to a guy. Me being the irrational one thought something was up. Kira, being her usual quite self didn't say anything. Ayama was happy beyond happy. It turned out that the guy had asked Rei out. Something didn't set right with me...so Kira, Himeko, Ayama, Hikari and I followed her on her date. When we got there we noticed that the guy was an out and out jerk. He was pretty much just showing off. He dumped some stuff on Rei and then Kira almost lost it. Then when he made Rei cry Kira, Himeko and Hikari lost it. I don't think till this day I have seen them hurt someone that bad. Since then Rei has been inside her shell afraid to face the world again. It turns out the boy wanted to date Ayama and he thought by dating Rei he could get to Ayama. Ayama felt terrible, and till this day there bond has not been fixed. Kaoru..I don't want to see Rei that weak again. She cried and Rei never cries."

The line was quiet then Kaoru said:

"Haruhi, I wont let it happen! Rei-chan is my friend also. No one deserves that..not even the worse of worse. I will protect Rei with you, Kira, Himeko, Hikari , and even Aya. Thanks for telling me this Haruhi. This helps me understand why Rei is so distant with us."

I smiled, Kaoru had grew up in the short time of me joining the host club.

"Thanks Kaoru, Now I have to do my homework and you have to eat right?"I asked

_"Oh CRAP! Yeah! Mom is probably wondering where me and Hikaru are...also Rei! By Haruhi thanks for the advice."_

Haruhi sat at her desk then opened a drawer nearest the window her desk sat by and pulled out a picutre. In it was her,Rei, Kira, and Ayama. The now sorta boys were fully girls long hair and everything. Haruhi smiled at Rei, who had her arm draped around her shoulder with a broad smile on her face. If you saw her now you wouldn't think the same Rei could make this smile...

* * *

**Hikaru.**

Hikaru felt something shaking him softly when he woke up he realized he was in a persons lap. He sat up slowly to see Rei. He turned to the door and saw his brother standing in the door way. Kaoru was smiling like he knew something that Hikaru wanted to know.

"Kaoru you need something?"Hikaru asked

"OH yeah, Supper time. Wake the princess up and lets go eat!"Kaoru said

Hikaru nodded then shook Rei up. She woke up and the three walked down stairs. It was then Rei was attacked by our mom.

"MOM!"Hikaru and Kaoru shouted

"What! You never bring home cute girls all you bring home is the boys. Bring Rei and Ayama over more often and I wont attack them!"she replied

"It's alright you guys. I really don't care. If your mom is happy I am happy."Rei replied

Our mom laughed and pulled Rei into the dining room. Rei stopped and Hikaru and Kaoru walked up and stood in between her.

"Whats wrong?"Kaoru asked

"So much food!"Rei replied

Hikaru laughed and rubbed her head.

"Eat as much as you want."He replied

Rei smiled and ran to the table. Hikaru turned to his brother and laughed the two walked to the table and ate with Rei. The family of three and Rei found that they were comfortable with each other.

"Ah!"Rei said stretching her arms behind her head once she finished her plate. "Hikaru, Kaoru you two are living the life!"

"Rei, what about you?"Mom asked

"What do you mean?"Rei asked sitting forward in her chair.

"Your father wasn't on the poor side neither was your mother how come -"Mom started

"I took my inheritance that was left to me and paid off the house. I also put some in the bank. I've been careful not to use to much and only take out enough to live on. My father taught me sometimes bigger isn't better. "Rei said

"Your dad sounded like a logical person."Kaoru said

Rei smiled then said:

"Nope. Dad wasn't logical at all. Dad was a kid at heart. He always goofed off and found himself having mom yelling at him for something he did. Yet, when the time was right he was totally serious. Mom on the other hand was studious. She was book smart and shy. She never really stood out. I always woundered what brought them together."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and then stood up then grabbed Rei and puller her behind them.

"THANKS FOR THE MEAL!"Rei yelled as she was pulled out of the room.

* * *

**Hikaru, Kaoru, and Rei.**

The group of three walked up to the stairs to the upper room.

"What do you guys wanna do?"Hikaru asked

"I have homework. What about you two?"Kaoru replied

"I finsihed mine during Host Club."Rei said

"I finished my last night."Hikaru replied

"Lucky, well I better go get started my paper isn't going to write its self."Kaoru said walking back into the twins bed room.

* * *

**Rei and Hikaru.**

Rei looked at Hikaru.

"What do you wanna do?"Hikaru asked

"I wanna go exploring. To you guys this is an old place but to me its a doki doki adventure."Rei replied

"Doki Doki Adventure?"Hikaru asked

"Ah...sorry..Saya's into the phase of watching guys in spandex."

"Guys in Spandex?"

"Oh right, the show is called Engien Sentai Go-Onger."

"Oh, I watched throes when I was little."

"You two. Haruhi always made fun of me for watching them."

The two started walking down a random hall.

"You can't laugh!"Rei said suddenly.

"I wont I swear."Hikaru said"Scout honor."

Rei walked in front of Hikaru with her hands behind her back, then she turned around to face him.

"I always wanted to be a hero of justice. So I use to dress Haruhi up as the bad guy and me and Kira as good guys and we would save the princess which so happened to be Ayama."

Soon Hikaru started to laugh. Rei looked at him and blew out her checks.

"MOI!"she said while doing so and walking away.

"REI WAIT!"Hikaru yelled running to catch up with Rei.

When he caught up with her she had stopped at a door.

"What's in here?"Rei asked

"Uh..I think its Kaoru's, Mom's, and Dad's library."Hikaru replied

Rei pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey you can't just go in there!"Hikaru said running after her.

"Why not!"Rei said putting her hands on her hips.

Hikaru had to admit Rei looked half way cute when she did that. It was then that he noticed that Rei had went in without his permission and picked up a book. She was more focused on that book than anything. Hikaru walked over to her and said:

"What book are you looking at?"

She looked up to him and said:

"Half world...this book was my mom's favorite. She read it to me so many times. I can't believe you guys have this!"

It was then Rei started to yawn.

"sleepy?"Hikaru asked

Rei nodded. Hikaru walked with her down the hall back to the twins room where Kaoru was meeting them walking to the library.

"Rei mom wanted me to give you this."Kaoru said handing her bag."Hikaru show her where the shower is."

Hikaru nodded then they went to find the showers. Hikaru showed Rei were it was and left.

* * *

**Rei.**

Rei jumped in bathed then jumped out she put on the clothes that brought for her. It was one of Hikaru or Kaoru's old shirts. Because the two were talker then Rei the shirt went down to her knees. She walked out of the bathroom then she laid in her bed. She tossed and turned then gave up and walked into the twins room. She was rubbing her eyes trying to make them stop itching.

"Hikaru...Kaoru..can I sleep with you guys?"Rei asked

She saw the two shoot up in bed.

"R-R-Rei w-w-wh-what are you talking about?"Hikaru asked

Rei didn't listen she just crawled into bed with them and laid between them. she then reached and grabbed one of Hikaru's hands and one of Kaoru's hands. She brought them close to her. She then whispered:

"So warm."

* * *

**With Hikaru and Kaoru.**

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and wondered what was happening. This girl someone who was nothing like Haruhi, had just barged into there world. Not only that she brought others that were slowly foiling her lead and sneaking in. Rei hugged Hikaru's hand closer to her and Kaoru smiled.

"Hikaru she looks cold. After all she just got out of the bath."Kaoru said

Hikaru mumbled something and then he turned off the light on his side.

"Good night brother and I heard that!"Kaoru replied turning off his light.

Neither brother knew but they were happy that things were changing.

They both looked at the sleeping girl in the middle of them. The moon light was shining sleep.

* * *

**With Ayama and Saya.**

Ayama was sitting on her bed with Saya in the floor. Ayama was branding Saya's hair.

"Aya-Oneechan?"Saya asked

"Hm?"Ayama asked

"Does Hikaru-Oniichan like Rei-Oneechan?"Saya asked

"I think he does but he wont admit it to himself."Ayama replied

"Why not?"

"He likes Big Sister Haru to."Ayama replied

"Thats not right. Big Sister Rei has a soft heart! Will he break it?"

"No..I think that Hikaru as we speak is losing feelings for Big Sister Haru and gaining them for your Big sister Rei."

"That makes me happy."

"Why?"

"Because. With Big Brother Hikaru and Big Sister Rei dating that makes me feel like I have a mommy and daddy. Also there are you and Big brother Kaoru. That makes me feel like I have Uncle and an Aunt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the rest of the host club fits into my family to."

Ayama laughed at Saya and her comments. Ayama really wondered if Hikaru would stop loving Haruhi. Growing up all the guys Rei liked only saw her as one of the boy and never as a girl. What would Rei do if she really did start to like Hikaru? Ayama noticed Saya going over to her bag and pulling out her coloring books and crayons. As she started to color Ayama just watched her thinking about the host club.

_'Tamaki= was the daddy in this situation. Although none of the members of the host club would admit it he held them together. He was the one that made everyone relaxed to be around. Rei wouldn't admit it but she felt comfortable around him._

_Kyouya= the mommy in the situation. Although he has a rough out ward look Kyouya really cares about the host club. He wants to protect the host club and the members of it. Kyouya tries his best not to enjoy himself when he is with the host club. Kyouya wont admit it but he is happy when he sees his friends come in._

_Hikaru= The son of the situation. Hikaru is the main prankster. Although Hikaru wouldn't admit it but he was opening up his world to Rei. Hikaru was overprotective of Kaoru but who could blame him. Hikaru is just like his mom in the way of never knowing what to expect with her...but I think that's what Rei likes about him..._

_Kaoru= The second son in the situation. Kaoru is the second prankster and Hikaru's left hand man. Even though they are twins the two are so different. Kaoru is more open to things then Hikaru and is willing to try new things. Ayama hated to admitting to herself this but she was slowly starting to like Kaoru. He was more open to his emotion then his Alter ego...that fits Hikaru._

_Honey= Honey was the Uncle in the situation. Honey isn't like normal kids. Honey has a mega sweet tooth and Ayama was surprised he has only had one cavity. Honey is very protective over the host but more protective over bun bun. His stuffed bunny. Honey is very cute and knows so. Honey is a great martial artist but rarely uses it._

_Mori=Mori is the Uncle of the situation. Mori is very protective of his cousin. He is almost like Rei in protecting Ayama. Ayama smiled because she has never heard Mori talk. Kira said that she had a couple of times but she is so quite and has such great hearing she could hear a pin drop. Mori isn't big on sweets but if you told Honey to make him eat some...mori would for Honey. Mori is a kind hearted giant._

_Haruhi=The daughter of Tamaki and sister to the twins in this situation. Haruhi stumbled across the host club by accident. She didn't really want to be part of a host club or any type of club but ayama could tell that she didn't mind it. Haruhi is logical and relay thinks things through. She never guess or ever goes on impulses. Haruhi never had a childhood and rarely got in trouble at school.'_

Ayama couldn't help but admit they were a good team. The question was were did her, Himeko, Hikari, Rei, and Kira fit in.

* * *

**Whats going to happen now? All I can say is keep reading:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Before the aniversity

**Thanks for all the support and sorry it took me so long:( I feel so bad for leaving you guys in the dark like I have...Please forgive me:(...I have wrote six new chapters for this and will hopefully updating one every day.  
**

* * *

**(The next morning.)**

Rei awoke before everyone. She heard tapping on her window. She walked over and saw Kira; after Kira was in she threw Rei as bag.

"Thanks," Rei said to her friend.

"No problem...I hope I got you what you wanted."Kira replied

Rei pulled it out, a short sleeve shirt that had Hollister on it, a pair of blue jean shorts and a hat.

"Thanks, I'm just ready to get out of here and get home."Rei said

Kira nodded and the two left, when they got to Rei's house they changed into their uniforms and left for school.

"This sucks."Rei said

Kira just nodded beside her, Rei stretched up in the air then folded her arms behind her head. About the time they arrived at the school gate they were attacked by a group of girls.

"Rei, Kira how are you this morning?"One asked

"We're fine how about you guys?"Rei asked doing her two finger salute.

The girls screamed and some passed out letting Rei and Kira walk off. Rei and Kira were bored and truth be told they really didn't want to be in school, about that time Haruhi walked over to them.

"Kira, Rei how are you two this morning?"Haruhi asked

"I'm bored Haruhi!"Rei whinnied

Kira only smiled

"Truth be told, I'm not...Rei I have a favor can you help me with the ACT?"Haruhi asked

"You haven't taken that? I thought you wanted to be a lawyer like your mom?"Rei asked

Rei, Kira, and Haruhi had found themselves talking in a hall by a stair well. Rei was sitting on the railing of the stairs, Kira was leaning against the wall, and Haruhi just stood in front of them.

"Yeah I still want to be a lawyer like my mom! What about you Rei?"Haruhi asked

"What about me?"Rei asked

"Have you decided on what you want to be yet?"Haruhi asked

"Nope, now why do you want my help for the ACT should you also be taking the LSAT?"Rei asked

"Knowing Haruhi he probably wants to get the ACT out of the way."Kira said

"Yes, exactly thank you Kira...and Rei you scored a 31 on your ACT without even trying."Haruhi said

"Yeah so, that was just luck."Rei replied

"Not really you are smart you just don't try!"a voice said

The group looked to see Himeko walking up to them.

"Ah, Hime how are you?"Rei asked

Himeko smiled and went and stood by Haruhi.

"I'm fine, how about you?"Himeko asked

"I'm bored! There is nothing to do."Rei whinnied again.

Kira smirked, Haruhi smiled, and Himeko just looked at the young girl dressed as a boy. The group didn't notice a group of fan girls watching them closely.

"Why don't we ditch school!"Rei said happily.

"No, you have test in precal today."Kira said

"Ah, i forgot. Maybe I can take it later?"Rei replied

"No, you have to take it when you have to!"

"No fair! I'm bored and classes are even more boning."

Kira just started at Rei closely.

"Fine, I hate it when you're right...So Haruhi do you want to come over and study?"Rei asked

"Sure, Rei uh..."Haruhi started

Rei smiled then pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

"AH, Saya listen I need a favor. Why don't you just stay at Saki's? Yeah, don't worry about it. Sure. Uh...not sure about that. Hey, I'm older you know..Yeah, sure...uh..maybe...we'll talk about it later."Rei closed her phone.

After Rei closed her phone she stuck it right back into her pocket and her hand found itself on Haruhi's head.

"Alright everything is in place."Rei said

Haruhi smiled and couldn't wait till she could hang out with Rei just like the two of them use to.

* * *

**(After School)**

**(With Rei and Haruhi.)**

Rei opened the door for Haruhi.

"Ah Haru welcome."Rei said smiling.

Haruhi walked in and Rei closed the door. The two walked up stairs as Haruhi sat her stuff down in the guest room. Haruhi then looked at Rei. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red plaid shirt with a grey beanie.

"Rei, are we going somewhere?"Haruhi asked

Rei smiled and said:

"Yeah to get something to eat."

Haruhi showered and changed. She wore a blue jean shorts, a blue t-shirt. The two walked out of the house. Rei made sure the door was closed then the two left.

"Ah, it feels good to be outside."Rei said

Haruhi smirked and just looked at Rei. Rei then stuck her hands in her pockets and the two walked in silence.

"So Rei, how are you?"Haruhi asked

"Fine I guess, I mean what is there out there to stop me?"Rei asked

Haruhi only looked at Rei; the smile that was on her face was now gone and placed with a frown. Haruhi tried to lighten up the air; however it was over. The two were now walking in silence neither were trying to figure out what to say. When they finally reached a hamburger joint, the decided just to eat there. Rei and Haruhi ordered, got their food and then went to sit down. While they were eating Rei kept getting the feeling they were being watched. She sighed as she saw a familiar set of light red hair.

'What are those two doing here? How come I have the feeling they are all here.' Rei thought

"Rei, I was wondering what are you going to do about your birthday?"haruhi asked

"My birthday? Is it that time again?"Rei asked

"You forgot your own birthday?"

"We'll since it's also an anniversary I really don't feel like remembering it."

"Tomorrow..."

"Lets not talk about it."

The two ate and then left. Rei helped Haruhi study then the two went to bed.

**The Next Day**

Tamaki, Haruhi, Ayama, Himeko, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hikari, Mori, and Kyouya walked into the lunch room. They got their food and sat down. About that time three girls walked up to their table.

"Ah, what can we do for you princess?"Tamaki asked

"Uh...Haruhi Kira...Do you know whats wrong with Rei?"one asked

"Something is wrong with him and we can't figure it out...Seeing him sad is making us sad."the second one said

"We tried talking to him to see if we could cheer him up, but he told us not to worry our beautiful faces on it."the last one said

"It's nothing to worry about...Rei is just thinking to much into something...You ladies have such kind hearts..Thank you for worrying about him."Kira said

The three girls blushed and left the table.

"Urg. That Rei, is going to be the death of us."Ayama said

"Whats wrong with Rei do you guys know?"Kaoru asked

About that time Rei walked in the lunch room. The group noticed her expression was cold and uncaring. Haruhi knew what was wrong. It hurt her so much to see her closest childhood friend so upset...she hated that she couldn't do anything to help her friend. It was then she heard a voice calling her name.

"HARU-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!"

She looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"It's nothing to worry about...I know whats wrong with Rei...If I know Rei then tomorrow he'll skip school all together."Haruhi said standing up from the table and going to stand in Rei's shadow.

"HARUHI!"Tamaki shouted

"Don't even try to get it from Haruhi...That kid is one to keep more secrets than anyone...Kira do you know whats wrong with R-"Ayama started

However, Kira was already gone joining Haruhi in standing in Rei's shadow.

The rest of the day went like that Hikaru glanced to the back of the class room where Rei sat. He saw her looking out the window with a lost expression on her face. He wondered what was going through her mind. He glanced at Kaoru and Ayama. The two had confused looks on their faces as to what was wrong with her.

* * *

**Host Club...**

The guys now knew things were bad, when Kyouya had Rei cleaning up; instead of hosting. None of them were in their elements everyone was worrying about one of their newest members. The club room was closed for the day, which left the club members to clean up...Their wasn't a lot to do thanks to Rei. The host club members went to talk to Rei but she was gone along with Kyoya...Hikaru ran out leaving Kaoru confused; until he looked out his window and noticed the brunette his brother was after.

* * *

**With Rei and Hikaru**

Hikaru's feet moved faster and faster as he tried to catch up with the brunette. When he finally caught her he tripped over his own two feet sending them crashing down on the ground. Hikaru closed his eyes not wanting to see the impact...however; he was shocked that the ground was really soft...not only that his face was really warm. He opened his eyes to be met with Rei's green eyes. However, her eyes weren't looking at him...they were looking down...When Hikaru looked down he realized what she was looking at...The fall had not only made him fall on top of Rei, but it also connected the two's lips. To people who were passing by it looked like two boys kissing. Hikaru jumped away from Rei. He was blushing madly. However, Rei didn't seem bothered by it. She just stood up grabbed her school bag and his. She then threw Hikaru's his and dusted her uniform off.

"See you Hikaru."she said and walked off

Hikaru sat on the ground confused on what just happened...

* * *

**Rei**

When Rei thought she was far enough she took off in a run. She turn the corner before you got to her house and put her back against the fence wall. She brought her hand up to her lips and whispered.

"Idiot, stealing someones first kiss isn't something to just act calmly about.'

Rei pushed herself off the wall and walked home. When she walked in she saw Saya sitting in the living room.

"Ah, Big sister Welcome home."Saya said

"Hey sis...are you packed?"

"Yeah, I also sat your bag out...Did you tell anyone about tomorrow?"

"Haruhi already knows and I had to tell Kyoya."

"You didn't tell Hikaru?"

"Nah, it's not his business...anyways, I'm going to take a shower."

Saya watched her sister walk up the steps to her room...

'Rei...please let people in...'


	11. Chapter 11: The Day of the Anniversary

**This chapter was easier to write then others:) I know a lot of you are looking forward to my others being updated and I am working on them! Rest assured.  
**

* * *

**The Day Of The Anniversary  
**

**With Rei.**

I woke up early, and walked to my shower. After taking a quick shower, I realized my hair had grown longer then I thought it had. I realized that it was now long and sitting on my collar. I slipped on my long sleeve pink t-shirt and my blue jean shorts. I pulled my bangs back with two bobby pins. About that time someone knocked on my door.

"It's open."I yelled from my closet digging out my tennie shoes.

"Rei, are you ready?"Saya asked

"Yeah, I'm ready."I said walking out with my tennie shoes...

"Did you brush your teeth?"Saya asked

"Oh, I was going to."I said

Saya sighed as I ran into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. We walked down stairs and I slipped on my tennie shoes and grabbed my back pack as Saya did the same for her. I opened the door for her and she stepped out. I was next as I turned and locked the door. Saya grabbed ahold of my hand.

"You look like my big sister again."Saya said

I smiled; However, something tugged in my gut. The two of us walked hand and hand to the train station.

* * *

**At School**

Class had started and like Haruhi had said, Rei hadn't shown up. Hikaru looked at the empty seat and felt his gut drop. He looked over at Ayama and Kaoru. The two of the nodded their heads at him. The three of them had made a silent agreement to figure out where Rei was. The three now looked at Haruhi who was ignoring them the whole time. They noticed that she was checking her cell phone a couple of times. Finally she got a text and texted the person back. Hikaru realized then, that he must have Haruhi's cellphone.

* * *

**At break.**

Tamaki, Hikari, Himeko, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Ayama were standing out side the twins classroom. The group noticed that Kira had walked into their classroom and over to Haruhi. They tried to hear what was being said, but fan girls attacked them.

* * *

**With Haruhi and Kira**

Haruhi wasn't surprised when Kira walked up to her. Kira sat down in the open desk infront of her and held up her cell phone.

"Did you get the text?"Kira asked

"Yeah, their on the train...So by lunch they should be there?"Haruhi asked

"No, by lunch they should be half way there unless they left early..."Kira started

"And Rei forgot to text us."

Haruhi and Kira sighed, before Haruhi could say anything else Kira said:

"I hate not telling everyone the truth."

Haruhi looked to the door and saw everyone.

"I think Kyoya knows. However, I agree...Rei wanted to do this on her own...so we can't pry."Haruhi said

About that time Hikaru busted in the classroom.

"HARUHI KIRA WE NEED TO TALK!"He commanded

Kira sighed and stood up. Haruhi joined her friend. The two walked out of the classroom.

"What can we do for you Hikaru?"Haruhi asked

"Where is Rei?"Hikaru asked

"What makes you think we know?"Kira asked leaning against the wall.

"I can tell...you two are acting different...even though Ayama is her cousin, she doesn't really know Rei. It's like Rei is holding her close, but at a distance at the same time to protect her. However, the two of you are close enough for her to tell her everything."Hikaru said

Haruhi and Kira didn't say anything. How did Hikaru know about that...Rei only really trusted Kira and Haruhi. That's why the three of them were so close in middle school. The two looked at each other and nodded. The two were realized that they were only passing time till Hikaru pieced it together. It was about that time Haruhi's cell phone started to vibrate. Haruhi brought it out to check it only for Hikaru to grab it form her.

_'Please Don't forget to take good notes for me:) Sorry I wouldn't let you guys come with me this time. Saya and I had to go by ourselves. One day I'll take you all and the rest of the host club...I don't know how that will turn out, but who knows maybe well. Saya wanted me to tell Hikaru, but we know how that would go. I don't think Hikaru would ever want to come with Saya and I...we'll I'm going to try and get some sleep:) Love ya Haru.'_

"Where is Rei and Saya going?"Hikaru asked "You don't want to see me angry..."

"Hikaru if we tell you, you have to leave and change clothes. You also can't tell anyone."Kira said

"Whats wrong with my clothes?"Hikaru asked

"A school uniform isn't something you wear were Rei is."Haruhi mumbled

Hikaru nodded, so the two told him...everything.

* * *

**With Rei.**

Saya was asleep in her chair as I looked out the window at the passing scenery. Today was the worst day I could ever think of. My ipod was sitting in my cup holder. My head was resting against the window. My mind was so full of thoughts, yet at the same time completely empty. My mind started to go back to flashbacks of my mom and dad.

_*Flashback*_

_A man with brown hair walked into the room. His brown eyes scanned the room looking for something._

_"Rei, I'll find you!"he said_

_A little Rei was crouched down in a sports bag that was left by the door. She was wearing a pair of black umbros and a soccer jersey. The man scratched his head and looked around. He was wearing soccer shorts and a professional soccer jersey shirt. _

_"That's weird I swear I heard her laughter in here."the man said_

_"Peter, whats wrong?"a woman asked walking out of the kitchen drying her hands with a dish rag._

_The woman had blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue sun dress._

_"I can't find Rei, Momo."Peter said_

_"You lost our daughter? PETER!"Momo shouted_

_"Come on now! I'll find her! Don't worry I always do don't I?"Peter replied_

_Momo started to get worried and started to cry. Rei heard her the woman cry and get out of the bag. She walked over to the woman._

_"Mama don't cry."Rei said as she started to cry_

_Momo bent down and picked up Rei.._

_"Don't cry Rei!"Momo said_

_Peter walked over to Rei and his wife and said:_

_"Don't cry Rei, come on..smile even when you feel like crying."_

_Rei was still crying, but she followed her fathers advice and smiled._

_"That's my girl! I'm so proud of you! You've helped your mother so much and you're the number one forward on your soccer team! Just like your old man."Peter said_

_"PETER! Rei, listen to your mother, you must not think you are better than anyone...No one is better then anyone, we are all equal. Some just work hardened then others to get certain results."Momo said_

_"Mama, when I grow up I'll protect you and papa."Rei said with a smile._

_*Flashback ended*_

I couldn't believe how stupid I was back then! To believe that I could protect them from what was going to happen to them. I was so foolish...heck I still am...I still play around like everything is fine and dandy, when in realization Saya and I are in trouble...Dad's playing money is running out...Mom's financial rainy day fund only has enough to fund us for to survive till the Christmas of my tenth grade year. It was then that I had another flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_Rei was walking in the hospital, she couldn't believe that her parents were hurt. Saya was with Ayama. I couldn't even feel anything, my body was numb and so was my mind._

_"REI!"I heard_

_I stopped walking and heard two sets of feet run up to me. I looked over to see Kira and Haruhi._

_"Are you okay?"Haruhi asked_

_I didn't move my body. I looked on the corner of my soccer uniform where a red splotch was. My father left that spot when he made the gurney stop before going into surgery. I remembered the words of advice he gave me._

_'Things are going to get harder from here on out...Rei I'm sorry if I could change things I would; but, right now your going to have to face a lot on your own..however, you wont be really alone...Your friends will be there..but knowing you, you wont accept their help...Rei, I know there is someone out there that will help you lose this feeling of loneliness will vanish. Rei...live for me..'_

_My dad then died, right there. He used the last of his will to tell me that. I felt myself get angry. I punched the wall near me._

_"REI!"Haruhi and Kira shouted_

_I hated myself right then and there...it was my fault...It was then I vowed that from here on out, I wouldn't fully rely on anyone other than myself.I hated to think Saya would grow up without parents, because of my selfishness. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard:_

_"Rei."_

_I looked up to see Haruhi and Kira. Both smiling and holding a hand out to me._

_"What's with this?"I asked_

_"Idiot its a promise!"Kira said_

_"HEY DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!"I shouted_

_Haruhi smiled then she reached in her pocket and tied something around my pinky, then around Kira's then at hers. When we looked at it we saw some string. _

_"Whats this?"Kira asked_

_"I read somewhere about couples have the red string of faith that keeps them together...so the more I thought about what was happening I realized I want to be friends with you two forever! Rei and Kira my two important best friends."Haruhi shouted_

_Rei raised a hand and looked at the string on her finger._

_"Let's make a pact right here right now!"Rei said_

_"Right."Kira and Haruhi said_

_"No matter we'll be there for each other in a moments notice. We'll trust each other and only do what's best for the other. We'll keep each other's secrets, keep each others past a secret. If any of us tell unless for a reason that is understandable consequences will be met. We will be allies trust each others word no matter what!"Rei said_

_"Took the words right out of my mouth!"Kira said_

_Haruhi nodded, Rei smiled and then turned to the two and said:_

_"Let's go, we have to make our debut as soldiers now."_

_"Soldiers?"Haruhi asked_

_"Well, I don't have a mama or papa to fend for me and Saya! So we gotta fend for ourselves."Rei said_

_"Fighting everyone in site to protect the ones you hold dear."Kira said_

_"Yup."_

_The three of us walked back to the waiting room. That night and until my third month of my parents death I stayed with Haruhi and Kira. Never once did my grandfather show up to see me and Saya. Never once did my Uncle and Aunt check on me...It wasn't until a year ago I saw my uncle again._

_*End Flashback*_

That night changed my life, I raised my hand to my face and looked at my finger were the string was tied. Haruhi was such a kid back then, she believed in everyone. Something Kira and I had problems with. I had to say Kira, Haruhi, and I were three completly diffrent people who made up the best of friends...However, I couldn't stop thinking about the meeting I had a year ago with my uncle.

_*Flashback*_

_14 year old Rei Koyabashi walked over to her sports bag where her water bottle was sitting. When she was half way there she was surprised to see a man that looked a little like her mother._

_"Uncle."Rei said coldly_

_"I admit I earned that cold edge."he replied sadly_

_He threw Rei her water bottle and she caught it._

_"So, soccer hu? Following after your old man?"Her uncle asked_

_"Does it matter, you really don't care."Rei replied_

_"I care Rei...but I coped diffrent then you..You accepted it and started to work hard and move on with your life, and help saya move on...however, I stayed in the past..drinking and not coming home..I was in Paris till a couple of days ago."_

_"So you ran from your problems and tried to drink them away? Some man you are."Rei snapped_

_"Okay I deserved that one. Come on kid I'll drive you home your done now right?"_

_"I'm not ridding home with you! Even if you were the last ride on Earth."_

_"Okay fine, we'll walk."_

_Rei took her towel and whipped off her seat then she packed it in her bag. She took off her cleats then put on her tennie shoes. She really didn't feel like putting on her uniform so she decided just to go home in her training clothes. She made sure she had everything before she turned to her team and waved._

_"BYE REI!"they screamed "See you tomorrow."_

_Rei yelled by then walked with her uncle home. The two really didn't talk much. She could tell her uncle didn't like the odd silence that came with walking home with the 14 year old._

_"Rei, have you decided what High School you are going to go to?"her uncle asked_

_"Yeah, Enoshima or Seirin...Ko-kun is at Seirin and Kaku-kun is at Enoshima both said I could come there and join the sports clubs no problem...why what is your twisted mind thinking?"Rei asked_

_"Why is my mind twisted?"_

_"Have you met Ayama?"_

_"Ouch, but the truth hurts hu?"_

_Her uncle laughed at his bad joke, he realized that she wasn't laughing he cleared his throat and said:_

_"Rei I have a proposition for you. Ayama is going to Ouran High School-"_

_"A rich kids school."Rei interrupted  
_

_"Yes, I want you to go also and watch over her."_

_"So you want me to go and baby sit?"_

_"Think of it how you want to...but if you make good connections in that school Saya wont have to live like a beggar."_

_Rei wasn't going to lie, he had hit about seven nerves with one sentence. Rei had one trait like her father ,other than her amazing ability to play any sport, it was she was a very proud person. Rei hated to ask for help._

_"BA-"Rei started but cut herself off._

_She looked at her uncle who was smirking._

_'This jerk thinks he can control me...wait...maybe I can change this situation...that's it! Wait...Ouran...HARU! She goes there now...PERFECT!'_

_Rei smirked which made her Uncle feel uneasy in truth he was trying to rile Rei up and make her accept without conditions; however, he hadn't kept the needle to the fire and Rei had time to think._

_"Ah, baby sitting Ayama means I have my work cut out for me...Uncle, how about I bring Kira with me and you pay for our expense? Also we will need two boy uniforms..unless you want to try this another way?"Rei asked_

_Rei's uncle was shocked it was at that moment he saw Peter and his sister in Rei. He saw Peter's pride and his sister's quick thinking._

_"Anything else?"her uncle asked_

_"Yeah, you can also pay for Saya to got Okinawa with her school...in the eighth grade..oh and by the way. This is a business deal..don't blab..."_

_Rei walked off with that._

_*End of Flashback*_

I was brought out of my flashbacks when she felt a little body by her move. I looked down and saw Saya waking up. I took my ipod headphones out and turned it off, sliding it in my bag.

"Mornin."I said

"Shut up, I didn't nap well."Saya replied

"Hurtful."I replied

The two sister soon started to laugh. To everyone else on the train they seemed stupid.

_"We are now approaching Higashiyama if you are getting off at this stop please collect all your belongings and get ready to get out."_

I stood up and stretched, Saya followed. The train stopped and we got out. Saya grabbed my hand, smiling happily. We were walking out of the train station, when I heard my name be called...I turned around and was shocked to see who I found.

* * *

**At Ouran.**

Haruhi now looked to Hikaru's empty seat she thought back to how he reacted when the two told him.

_*Flashback*_

_"Today is the anniversary of Rei and Saya's parents deaths. Rei takes Saya every year to go to their graves and tell them about stuff that happened."_

_Hikaru did something that surprised them, he rolled up his hand in a fist and punched the wall. Kira and Haruhi were surprised when he pulled his fist back to see the huge gaping hole that was now in the wall._

_"Hikaru..."Haruhi started_

_"That idiot, doesn't she ever think before she does anything?"_

_"Not anymore at least."Kira replied smugly_

_"Where is she going?"Hikaru asked_

_"She's going to Higashiyama you can make it if you go now."Haruhi said_

_Hikaru smiled and hugged the two of them._

_"I don't really understand what's happening myself, but I'll make it up to you two. Cover for me with Boss and Shadow King! Tell Kaoru i'll tell him when I get home and also tell him if he can't wait text me!"_

_Hikaru then ran out of the school._

_*End Of Flashback*_

Haruhi looked out her window. She had a feeling that someone was tugging on their red string of fate. Someone wanted into their cosy space they had created...However, the more Haruhi concentrated the more she felt like it was more then one person...nine people were trying to reach their red string of fate. Haruhi wouldn't mind welcoming them in, it was Rei and Kira they would have to prove themselves to.

* * *

**With Rei and Saya.**

**3rd person**

Just standing their staring at him, that's all Rei could do. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She finally found her voice and whispered his name.

"Hikaru."

Saya let go of Rei's hand and ran to him.

"Hikaru-nii!"She shouted

She ran and jumped in his arms. He picked her up and sat her on his hip.

"Hello Saya, were you a good girl for your big sister on the train?"Hikaru asked her

"Yup, I wasn't a problem at all. Are you going with us to see mommy and daddy?"Saya asked

"Saya he's probably-"Rei started

"I would like to go if it's okay with you?"he asked

"Hikaru?"Rei wondered

Hikaru smiled and grabbed her hand dragging her through the busy town still holding onto Saya. When they made it out of the busy town Hikaru put Saya down on the ground and let her walk ahead of them, while he walked with Rei.

"Hikaru-"Rei started

"Why didn't you tell me? I was freaking worried!"Hikaru said

"Sorry, in all my years of doing this with Saya your the first person to chase after me."Rei said

Hikaru turned his head from Rei quickly to hid the blush that was coming up.

"So Haru when are you going to ask her out?"Rei asked

Rei's hand brushed hikaru's which made him jump from pain and heat. Rei was confused till she saw his hand which was now turning black and blue. She grabbed it.

"Hikaru what happened?"Rei asked

"I...uh...I...Ipunchedawall."he said after some hesitation.

"What?"Rei asked

"I punched a wall."he said slower

"Why?"Rei asked

"I was mad at some idiot for taking off..."Hikaru said

"Who are you calling an idiot you punched a wall...urg...Okay Saya we have to make a small stop."Rei said

"Okay."Saya said

The three walked up a small dirt drive way to a small old fashion home. Rei opened the door and let Saya and Hikaru in.

"Hello? are you in?"Rei shouted

Soon an older man walked into the hallway.

"Ah, Rei Koyabashi is that you? You look all grown up now...Not here for another sports injury are you?"the man asked

He was wearing a simple red and white jogging suite.

"Hardly, I rarely play anymore. I don't have the time."Rei said

"Such a waist of talent then."Mr. Satoshi said "what can I do for you?"

"My friend here, Hikaru, punched a wall can you look at his hand?"Rei asked

"sure, come in...Dear Rei and Saya are here!"Mr. Satoshi yelled

"SAYA honey come in the kitchen and help me make some treats."A woman's voice shouted

Saya looked at Rei for permission. Rei nodded, Saya smiled sat her bag down then ran off to the kitchen. Hikaru and Rei followed Mr. Satoshi into his office.

"So if you don't mind me asking how do you know each other?"Hikaru asked

"Rei's father used to play soccer for a team I was the trainer for. At the time I really didn't have any passion for anything to do with medicine. I was threatening to be fired, till Rei's father said he wouldn't have anyone take care of him other than me. When Coach asked him why he replied that he saw my determination. He also told the coach, that I went through all the training he did. Which was true, to be better at understanding muscles and stuff I asked Rei's father to train with me."Mr. Satoshi said looking at Hikaru's hand

"My father, then brought me here every time I injured something in a game. He said going to someone he trust was very important. So Mr. Satoshi became I guess in a since my grandpa. He taught me how to train without exhausting myself and how to take care of my muscles when they start cramping up."Rei said

It was quite till Mr. Satoshi said:

"You know your dad would be really proud of you right now..heck I'm even proud of you right now. Anyways, your hand is fine...I'm going to let Rei wrap it. Just make sure you don't punch anything else..your lucky you just bruised your knuckles."Mr. Satoshi said getting up and throwing Rei the tape and bandages.

When Rei was done, the two called Saya out. Saya walked out holding her tummy.

"Sissy, I don't feel good."Saya said

Rei bent down and saw some crumbs on Saya's face. She took one and popped it in her mouth.

"Hm...I wouldn't either if I ate so many mini strawberry cakes."Rei said

"I don't think I'll be able to-"Saya said before she ran to the bathroom.

Mr. Satoshi walked out of the kitchen.

"You two should go see Peter and Momo's graves. We'll bring Saya up once she is feeling well..After all we all know how her stomach is."Mr. Satoshi said

"Thanks, we'll meet up with you guys later."Rei said walking out

* * *

**With Rei and Hikaru**

The two walked back onto the road. Silince had found it's way in their walk. Hikaru looked at Rei, he woundered how good she was at sports. He saw a couple of times when they had a ball at the host club. It was at that moment a soccer ball started to roll down the hill.

"AH! stop my ball!"A little girl yelled

Hikaru tried to stop it but he put his foot down to late.

"AH!"Hikaru shouted

Rei kicked it up on the side of her foot and started to dribble it on her foot. The little girl ran over.

"Your good!"she said to Rei.

Rei headed butted the ball to her.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good. I just practice a lot."

The little girl smiled then she said:

"Thank you for stopping my ball."

The little girl ran off, Rei waved then the two started back walking. Hikaru and Rei started back walking. The two saw the cemetery coming up. Rei didn't know why, but being this close to the cemetery made her realize that her parents were gone...When they finally made it up to the two tombstones that were right by each other, Rei lost it. She fell to the ground crying. Hikaru dropped on his knees beside her.

"Sorry, Hikaru I normally-"Rei started but was stopped when Hikaru pulled her into his chest.

"You've kept it locked up for so long, Rei."Hikaru said

"I'm still sorry. I hate crying in front of people it makes me feel weak."Rei said

Hikaru smiled and said:

"If you ever feel like crying come find me or call me and i'll be over to where ever you are in a moments notice. No matter what's happeining i'll be there.."

Rei smiled and hugged Hikaru.

"Thank you Hikaru. It's weird, but for some reason I feel like-"Rei started

"I've forced myself into your world?"Hikaru finished for her

"Yeah, How'd you know?"

"Kaoru and I made our own world. We rarely let people in our world...Boss, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori were in our world but not where we were. Haruhi came and opened the gates. However, she didn't fully come in. Then you, Hikari, Himeko, Ayama, and Kira came Ayama and you busted into our world and made yourselves home. It was weird...At first I didn't understand it, but it makes sense now...The reason you busted into my world is because I busted into your, Haruhi's, and Kira's world."Hikaru said

"I'm fine with you being in my world."Rei standing up putting her hands behind her back "I kinda like having you in my life...it was a little hectic at first, but you and Kaoru are turning out to be two of my closes friends. It's weird...but, I'm glad i meet you."

Hikaru smiled and stood up and looked over at her.

"Same here Rei, something is different now...It's like times have changed...Promise me that you wont leave Kaoru and I without a reason. Promise me that you'll tell me everything!"Hikaru said

"I promise, if you promise to help me through everything...Hikaru, to tell the truth I'm scared to see the future."

"Don't be..I'll be right with you, I'll hold your hand every step of the way..So stand by my side."

Rei smiled and nodded. Rei grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him to a lake, the two sat down and enjoyed the peaceful scenery. Rei and Hikaru shared their lunch.

A couple of hours passed, with Hikaru and Rei just looking at the lake. Hikaru stood up and decided it was late that they should be getting home. Rei nodded and the two picked up saya who was fast asleep. Rei held her like a baby while Hikaru carried their backpacks. They made it to the train and bought tickets back to their small safe haven. The two walked back on the train. Rei laid Saya down in the seat in front of the teens, while Rei sat down by the window. She dug into her backpack, and pulled out her jacket. She slipped it over Saya.

"You know, you would make a good mother."Hikaru said out of the blue

Rei started to blush, however, she said thanks. She sat down in her seat. When she finally sat down she felt all her energy leave her. As soon as the train left the station Rei started to get sleepy. She leaned her head on the chair head rest and fell asleep.

* * *

**With Hikaru.**

He sat quitely looking around the train they were on. He didn't know why, but he was protective over Rei and Saya. He felt like a nervous wreck. He was thinking hard about something when a soft thump hit his shoulder. He smiled when he saw it was Rei she was dead asleep. He slowly took off his jacket and placed it on her. When he did that he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For some reason when his shoulder wasn't avalible anymore Rei snuggled into Hikaru more. It made Hikaru blush the color of his hair. He realize now that Rei, head was lying on his chest.

'It's just like the night she spent the night with us.'Hikaru thought

Hikaru didn't know why, but he felt comfortable. Normally he would be waking whoever it was, other than Kaoru, and telling them to get up. However, he was so glad that Rei was getting some good sleep. His thoughts were interrupted when he thought about something Rei said:

_"So Haru when are you going to ask her out?"_

Hikaru would be lying to himself if he said he thought he had a chance. He saw how Haruhi looked at Tamaki. Nevertheless, he figured it was going to happen sooner of later. Kaoru was supporting him telling him whatever he decided he would be with him. However, when he thought about Tamaki and Haruhi getting together he wasn't really all that sad. He was glad in a sense...Why was he glad? He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ipod and listened to a music hoping to clear his thoughts.

_"And You're the One that I need_

_The One who makes me complete_

_And You're the One who is strong_

_When I am crying and weak_

_And You're the One that I love_

_The One who never gives up_

_And You're the One that I need_

_You're the One, You're the One_

_Love me like no other_

_make it easy for my_

_heart to believe_

_And when I'm drowning_

_You're on the way to rescue me"_

Hikaru turned his ipod off.

'Stupid Ipod Stupid Song!'Hikaru thought

However, for a reason he glanced down at the brown headed girl. He sighed when he realized what he had just done. He wasn't going to lie, when he heard that song he thought of Rei. He pulled her more into his chest. His hold had become more of protective hold than anything. His gaze was now one threatening to try something on Rei or Saya. He sighed to himself.

'Something's wrong with me...but I wouldn't have it any other way.'


	12. Chapter 12: The Long Weekend part 1

**Hello:)  
**

**This chapter is dedicated for: lovefairytail007, Sparklefaith, and Guest  
**

**lovefairytail007: I am trying to write more, but school is killing me:(  
**

**Sparklefaith:Thanks and I'll keep the work if you keep reading  
**

**Guest:Thanks I am working as hard as I can.  
**

* * *

**The Host Clubs Long Weekend Trip:)**

Ayama sighed as she walked out of her room. She hand't seen Rei since Thrusday. It sucked, she missed her cousin. It was ture Rei was diffrent then how she was when they were kids, but could she really bame Rei. She walked down stairs to where her dad and mom were eating breakfast. Her dad, he had just recently came home after a long time of being away. It was then that Ayama noticed a ginger hair boy eating with her dad.

"KAORU!"She shouted

Kaoru looked up from his food and smiled at her.

"Hey, long time no see."Kaoru replied

"What are you doing here?"Ayama asked

"Oh just thought I would come over."Kaoru said

Ayama's dad stood up and walked out of the room. Her mom left also. Ayama sighed and looked at the door.

"Not a livley man is he?"Kaoru asked

"No, he's diffrent...anyways what's your plans for today."Ayama replied

"Come on, i'll explaine on the way."Kaoru said

Kaoru dragged Ayama out of her house. The two jumped in his limo and drove off. When Ayama looked in the limo she realized she wasn't the only one in there.

"Himeko, Kyoya, Kira, Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru...where are we going?"she asked

"We are heading on a long trip. After everything that happened I think we deserve it."Himeko siad

Ayama smiled then turned to Hikaru.

"Did you ever figure out where Rei went Thursday?"she asked

Kira and Haruhi shot looks at Hikaru. He slouched down in his seat and said:

"It's nothing to worry about."

Ayama sighed. The group drove for a while till, they reached a beach. They drove up to a house that was sitting on a hill.

"Why are we here?"Tamaki asked once everyone was out.

It was at that momment the ground heard:

"HIKARU-NII!"

Soon something jumped in Hikaru's arms. He looked down and saw Saya.

"Hey Saya."Hikaru said with a smile

Saya saw Tamaki over Hikaru's shoulder and said to him:

"Sorry about the way I was with you when we first me."

Tamaki smiled and said:

"It's alright. You are so cute!"

"HIKARU-NII! Make him stop!"Saya cried

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Saya and said:

"Tono leave Saya alone!"

Haruhi and Kira were amazed..they knew that Saya never just opened up to someone. She was like Rei, she kept herself closed off for a reason. It was at that time the group heard a voice:

"Hu? Everyone what are you doing here?"

The whole group turned around to see Rei. She was wearing a white soccer jersey trimed in red. The shorts were white and trimed in red also. She had a huge sports bag resting on her side with a soccer ball under her arm. Everyone was surpirsed when a group of little kids ran up to her.

"Rei, Rei are we going to play tomorrow?"one little girl asked her

The little girl had on a pink dress and her hair in pig tails.

"Maybe, I have work remember."Rei replied

"Awe, no fun! Why can't you play with us instead of work?"a little boy asked

Rei smiled and squatted down then said:

"I promise after work to play with you guys. Okay."

All the kids nodded and ran off.

"BYE REI!"They shouted

Rei waved bye, then walked over to the group.

"So what are you guys doing here?"Rei asked

"We came here on break."Himkeo said

Rei smiled then said:

"Alright come on in."

The group walked into the small house.

"I'm home."Rei shouted

"Rei take off your dirty cleats and sit them by the door. I don't want grass all in my house."a voice replied

"Okay. I also brought some people who are looking for a place to stay."Rei shouted back

A woman walked in the room. She had long blond hair that she pulled up in a half pony tail.

"These are nice looking friends Rei."the woman said

Rei helped everyone get checked in and then she got a phone call and excused herself from everyone.

* * *

**With Rei.**

I walked outside to get a quite environment to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

_"REI! OH honey I missed you it's so nice to hear your soft voice."_

I felt myself start to sink to the ground,

"Aunt."I said

_"Oh, such a cold composer...just like your father."_

I didn't reply. My father was not a cold person. My father had the kindest soul in the world.

_"Oh well that's not the reason I called. I'm coming to see you. I figured my little girl is where you are. I have finally decided to step into Ayama's love life! She will be graduating soon and needs a man to help her through tough times!"_

"Tough times?"I questioned

_"Well I guess I can tell you. You and Kira even Haruhi are to mature for your age. Anyways, Me and Yoshi are getting a divorce. I filed for it last Monday I just can't live with him anymore. He's not the man I fell in love with. Rei, you know what it means to be in love with someone right?"_

"Not really...Does that even matter to why you called me?"

_"Oh your right, that has nothing to do with why I called you. I'll be up there this evening. Ayama is getting an arrange marriage. Her father planned it. Anyways, I'll leave everything to you. See you in two hours."_

I didn't get a word in before the phone operator came on. I ended the call then texted Himeko, Hikari, Haruhi, and Kira. I told them to come out side where I was.

"What do you want?"Himeko asked

I told them what my aunt had said...the looks on their faces made me realize they were as mad about this as I was...but I knew the real reason Ayama's mom was doing this...let's just hope her plan works...after all she is a genius when it came to manipulating people. Well I guess we should set the stage.

* * *

**(Ayama's prov.)**

I was having a great time. We had all showered and were just relaxing in lazy clothes. I was sitting in between Rei and Kaoru. We were playing cards in group..some how the twins had talked Tono into playing poker. Rei and Hikaru and Kyouya and Himeko were doing the best. Kaoru and I were doing okay, but it wasn't like Rei and Hikaru. About that time we heard a car drive up. Rei suddenly stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Rei?"I asked

She just looked at me, her eyes were hazed over.

"Come on Aya."She whispered

I walked with her. I didn't know what was happening. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Himkeo, Hikari, and Kira get up and follow us. I didn't think much about it. It was at that moment I noticed the shirt that Rei was wearing...It was her dad's old teams shirt. I was led into the living room. Rei propped against the wall, while Kira walked in and propped against the window. I guessed Himeko and Hikari were standing outside the door. I was the only one sitting at the table so I guessed someone must be coming. About that time the door opened, and my mother walked in. My heart sped up in my chest...I didn't know why, but I looked quickly to Rei. I could tell just by her posture that she didn't like my mom being there either. She walked on the other side of the table and sat down.

"Ayama my sweet dear. How are you?"She asked me

"Fine."I replied

To tell you the truth that was the only word I could push from my throat.

"Well I guess you are...that's not why I am here...I want to tell you that your father and I are getting a divorce like we had planned."my mother said

I couldn't breath, my head was pounding just like my heart. I wish that was the only news she was going to tell me; however, that wasn't all.

"I have decided to barge into your social life. I'm sorry normally it would be Rei who had this done onto her, but her parents are gone so it falls onto you."My mother said coldly.

That hit me low. I knew it had made Rei mad, I didn't even need to look over to her. Wait, she would have to go through what?

"What are you talking about?"I asked

"An arrange marriage...I know this is very old school, but at least I know my daughter will be in good hands."My mother replied

"Wha-wha-what?"I asked

"Well, he'll be starting Ouran the second week of your new term. I hope you are good to him."

My heart was now shattered, I stood up abruptly and took off running. I didn't know where I was going or what I was thinking, but I busted in the room that two people shared. It was then I heard the voice I was looking for.

"Ay-"

I saw him getting up from his spot on the bed. I didn't wait till he was fully up. I tackled him back onto the bed.

* * *

**Rei's prov**

I looked over at the woman that I despised like nothing before. She had brought out a cigarette and was now smoking it.

"We'll my job is done,"she said

My anger was now reaching a critical mass. Kira looked over at me quickly. No wonder she was my best friend, about that time the door opened and I felt two arms wrap around my neck.

"Ne, Rei lets play."a voice said

I didn't need to see the face I knew who that voice was perfectly. For some reason my anger melted from me. Kira used this movement and turned to my aunt.

"I think it would be in your best interest if you left and for the most part...don't contact Rei or I again."Kira said then she walked out.

My aunt was shocked and to tell you the truth so was I. I could tell Hikaru was by the way his grip tightened on me.

"I think you should take Kira's advice miss."Hikaru said calmly.

I was shocked, didn't he know who he was talking to? Ayama's mother shot for many of times.

"Do-"Ayama's mother started

"Yes, I know who you are. I also know how much pain you caused Rei and Ayama today...and to tell you the truth I don't like anyone who causes Rei to be in pain. I'm pretty sure my brother is the same at least for Ayama."Hikaru said

"Why?"Ayama's mother replied

"I don't have to explain my actions to you. So leave, come on Rei."Hikaru said walking out and pulling me behind him.

* * *

**(Kaoru's prov)**

Ayama gripped onto my shirt tightly and she was crying. I slowly sat up, with her still clinging to my shirt, where I could see her.

"Aya?"I asked

"Kaoru!"She cried

My heart clenched in my chest when I heard her painful cry and saw her tear stained cheeks. I grabbed her quickly in a hug and just held her.

"Let it out Aya, I'll hold you until the hurt is gone."I said

She nodded and just kept crying. Hikaru had left saying something about his little flame being in trouble. I really didn't understand what this pull was to want to go find the person who made Ayama cry and beat the mess out of them.

"Kaoru, my parents are divorcing."She said suddenly

"What?"I asked her

I knew one thing about Ayama is that she loved her parents a lot. She had learned from Rei to treasure them because they could be gone at some point. It was what she said next, that made me feel like I was going to die.

"She's arranged for me to get married."She said

I don't know why but it felt like someone had jabbed something through my heart. I didn't say anything after a while, so she got up and whipped her eyes off. She then started to leave. My body moved before my brain even had time to think. I wrapped my arms around her waist and fell the the ground.

"Kaor-"She started

"Please don't leave...stay a little longer...don't leave me alone."I said

She nodded and fell to the ground still in my arms.

* * *

**Hikaru's prov**

Rei had told me about an old tree house, so when we left the room the two of us went in search for it. We had found it and climbed up inside of it.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all."Rei said as I helped her in.

"You said you use to play up here?"I asked

"Yeah, with my friend Ko."she replied

For some reason the way her face brightened up when she said his name made my blood boil.

"Ne, Rei."I started

"Hu?"She asked

"What do you think about human pets?"I asked

"Human pets?"

I didn't know why, but I laid my head in Rei's lap.

"Mom was watching this show about a boy who let this woman make him her pet."I said

Rei started to stroke my hair and between us it felt nice. It was so peaceful here. No wonder Rei loved this place. The two of us fell into a comfortable silence. Me lying in her lap and her stroking my head. Now I think I understood what the boy in the show was saying. If I couldn't be the one she chose, being a pet and being able to be this close to her...was good enough for me...however, there is one thing I'm going to do different. **I wont wait till she's about to be taken away to make her mine.**

"Ne Rei..."I started

"Hm?"She asked

It was the perfect time the perfect place; however, the words wouldn't come into my mouth.

"Nothing don't worry about it."I said

"Okay...ne, hikaru...thank you."she said "Your such a good boy."

For some reason when she praised me my heart fluttered, like I want to do more where she will praise me even more. Then it hit me.

"REI! You just teased me didn't you?"I asked

She smiled and said:

"How could I not? Your my pet right?"

I didn't know what to say or anything to come back with, so I just rolled my head still in her lap, with my back facing her chest.

"Awe, my pet is mad at me."She said

I felt heat rise onto my checks as she started to play with my hair.

"I'm sorry Hika,"she said

I just turned over again and buried my face into her stomach. She just laughed quietly and went back to streaking my head...for the first time in my whole life I felt like I actually had a place I belonged other than beside my brother.

* * *

**(Kira.)**

I sat on a hill over looking the ocean when I heard someone come up behind me.

"You'll catch a cold."a voice said

I turned around and saw Mori.

"Maybe I will maybe I wont." I replied

It was so out of my character to talk so freely with someone, but I couldn't help it. Mori was like Rei someone I felt that I could believe in. He sat beside me and the two of us just enjoyed the veiw. To tell you the truth I loved the water, anything about it...Hikari and Rei would kid me saying I was a fish that became human. I would tease Rei saying she was part cat.

"Mori do you believe in fate?"I asked as I looked up to the sky

He looked over at me then looked to the sky.

"I believe in some of it, not all. Fate that your life is already laid for you is not real. You make decisions everyday on your life. However, I do believe about the one person that is made perfectly for you."Mori replied

I didn't reply, I took in what he said and weighed my options. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder back to Rei talking to Ayama's mom.

'A divorce and a marriage proposal? How come my head is telling me there is a secret door behind this proposal?'I asked myself

Mori fell back in the grass and I joined him both of us looking at the stars.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Everyone had just got through eating and was switching out in the baths. Rei was done and in her room reading a magma. She heard a knock on her door,

"It's open."Rei shouted to the person

Soon a ginger headed boy stuck his head in her room.

"Rei-che!"the boy said

"Hey Hikaru what can I do for you?"Rei asked

"I need a place to sleep."Hikaru said

"And you came here?"Rei asked

"Yeah, see Kaoru has Ayama in there and it would just be weird."

"Why would it be weird? You and Kaoru didn't have an objection when I was in Aymara's place."

Hikaru didn't reply to her but he thought to himself.

'because Ayama...'

Rei watched him as he had some type of internal battle with himself. Rei sighed and knew she was going to regret this at some point.

"Alright come on."Rei said lifting the covers beside her.

Hikaru smiled and jumped in scooting down in the covers where they were above his nose. Rei smiled and patted his head the said:

"Good night Hikaru."

She then closed her magma and turned off the light. With that she slid down in the cover herself.

* * *

Ayama and Kaoru just laid in bed looking at each other.

"I hate this!"Ayama whispered

"What?"Kaoru asked

"Feeling like I can't control anything...I hate feeling weak!"

"You're not weak!"Kaoru replied

"You, Hikaru, Himeko, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Kira, and Rei all have your lives made for you. You protect your choices by being strong. I can't even stand up to my mother."Ayama cried

Kaoru smirked and pulled her into his chest. He started to stroked her head and said:

"Don't cry Aya-hime. Have you ever thought that the cold world made us like this? Have you thought that we can't control our lives truthfully. We just make random decisions hoping that one will be right and get us where we want to go. I can tell you right now that my brother and I are just now starting to walk in the right direction."

Ayama smiled and found herself become sleeping in Kaoru's arms. She went to sleep Kaoru following soon after.

* * *

Honey and Hikari were brushing their teeth. Hikari was humming some song. Honey spitted out his toothpaste and said:

"Why do you hum when you brush your teeth?"

"It helps me know the right amount of time to brush."hikari replied after she spit out her toothpaste.

Honey nodded and the two walked to their rooms. Hikari then noticed something weird.

"What is it Hika?"Honey asked

"Something tells me everyone is sleeping with someone..."Hikari replied

She didn't notice the small blush that went with her or Honey's face. The two sighed and went to their separate rooms. Honey watched as Hikari entered hers. He was about to enter his, but Hikari's door swung open and she ran right into Honey. Honey noticed she was crying and his heart clenched.

"Whats wrong?"Honey asked

"Spiders! all over everything in my room!"Hikari cried

Honey smiled then stood up and helped Hikari up. He walked over closed her door then said:

"Tomorrow we will take care of that. Right now lets go get some sleep."

Hikari nodded rubbing her eyes.

* * *

Himeko drunk the tea that Kyoya had pored for him.

"Spiders in Hikari's room..you are such an evil man."Himkeo said then took a sip of her tea.

Kyoya smirked then took a sip of tea then said to Himeko:

"What is this about Ayama having a fiance?"

Himeko smiled warmly and said:

"I can't tell you...sorry Kyo."

Kyoya smirked and said:

"I'll find out sooner or later...just be careful...they will learn that we are the ones behind all of the weird things happening."

Himeko smiled and sat her tea cup down then looked out the window they were sitting by.

"Everyone needs a happy ending...Even thoughts lost in the shadows."Himeko replied

Kyoya smiled. Himkoe got up to walk out of Kyoya's room. Kyoya stood up quickly.

"I should get going to my room. I need to get a good amount of sleep or I'll probably end up hurting someone."Himeko said

Right as she was about to walk out Kyoya grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave.."he said he didn't know why though

himeko turned and smiled at him then said:

"Alright we will have a slumber party like we did when we were kids."

The two got into bed and were both fast asleep. Himeko sleeping on Kyoya's arm.

* * *

Mori and Kira were sitting in Kira's room looking at her laptop.

"So that's you?"he asked

They were watching the middle school international diving championship. The year before she hurt her arm.(watch?v=hEdfZANIuFQ)

"Those were my simpler days."Kira replied

She looked at the clock and noticed it was getting close to 11:30. She turned to Mori and said:

"It's getting late we should call it a night why it is still night."

Mori nodded and helped her pack up her laptop.

"Thanks."

She walked over and sat her laptop bag on the desk and turned to see mori sleep on her bed she smiled and said:

"If you can't beat them join them."

She crawled and got behind him pulling up the covers over both of them.

* * *

Poor Tamaki knew nothing that was going on with the rest of his host club. He didn't even have a clue what any of them were thinking. He was up all night watching poor people tv...

* * *

After having a heated debate about a novel the both of them had read the two went to sleep.

None of them knew what was going to come forward the next two days...


	13. Chapter 13: The Long Weekend part 2

**_Sorry it took me so long to post this. The next chapter will do more with Hikari and Honey. _**

* * *

_The next Morning._

Rei woke up early, Hikaru had wrapped his arms around Rei. Rei realized that she had buried her head into Hikaru's chest. For some reason Rei was totally comfortable. However, Rei knew she had to get to work and fast. She slowly got up and switched where she laid with the pillow she had been sleeping on.

'What happened last night?'Rei asked with a hand on her head

Rei grabbed a pair of shorts, t-shirt, and bathroom supplies from her duffle bag then went into the shower. She walked out a little later towel drying her short hair.

'that's a plus for having boy like hair...it only takes five seconds to get ready.' Rei thought again

Rei sat on the bed and was tying her tennie shoes when the young boy in the bed woke up.

"Rei?"he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Hikaru."Rei replied

"Where are you going, the suns not even fully up."Hikaru replied

Rei laughed at his sleepy expression.

"I have to get to work. I'll be back around five..Tell Saya she has to at least do some of her summer homework...That means Hikaru she has to do it! You and Kaoru cannot let her not do it."Rei replied

Hikaru yawned and said:

"Alright Alright, don't worry."

Hikaru laid back down as Rei grabbed her sports bag and walked out of the room closing the door. Rei walked down stairs to see a familiar face cooking breakfast.

"Mornin Kira."Rei said sitting her bag down by the door.

"Mornin."Kira said as she handed her friend a plate.

"Thank you."Rei said in English

Kira smiled and sat down with an espresso.

"How long are you working?"Kira asked

Rei took a bite of toast and said:

"Not sure."

Kira sighed,

"You know you can ask for help."Kira said

Kira heard her friend quickly eat her food, and then stand up.

"Thank you for the meal Kira. I'm leaving."Rei said as she walked to the door and grabbed her bag slipping her shoes on.

"Alright, be careful."Kira said

"Okay okay."Rei said as she walked out the door.

_***A few hours later***_

The host, Ayama, Haruhi, Saya, Himeko, and Hikari came down the stairs all ready for the day. Kira had done finished preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Kira."Ayama said

"Morning. Eat up, i've got some work to go do."Kira said

"Ah, your working already? We just got here!"Hikari cried

"Sorry, but I gotta. Rei's already left for work. I'll be back about three thirty to cook supper."Kira says as she walked out

Hikari, Ayama, and Himeko all looked at each other.

"Why are the two of them working?"Ayama asked

"Hm...makes me wonder."Hikari replied

Saya, who was sitting in between the twins, slammed her fork on the table and pushed her chair out.

"Thank you for the food."She mumbled as she cleaned her plate and left.

Hikaru looked at the young girl worriedly. He could feel the tense air around her and it made him wonder exactly what was going on in her mind. Kaoru on the other hand was amazed at the looks his brother was sending Saya. The look of worry and concern was very limited to Hikaru; however, he was showing them to Saya. Hikaru soon stood up and cleaned his plate and turned to the rest of the group.

"Uh, thanks for the meal. I just remembered I have some stuff to take care of."Hikaru said

Hikaru then took off upstairs.

***Saya***

I sat in my room working on my summer homework. I couldn't focus, my mind was replaying what my sister had told me...If that's true, then will our family be broken apart again? No, I won't leave my sister.

_*Flashback*_

_Rei was sitting at the kitchen table with the bills for the month._

_"Sis what is wrong?"Saya asked walking in the room._

_Rei looked up from her bills and over at her sister._

_"Nothing is wrong just doing some math, and you know how I hate math."Rei replied_

_Saya sighed and walked over to what her sister was writing on. She quickly grabbed it and read it._

_"SAYA!"Rei cried trying to grab the paper away from her sister, but it was too late._

_Saya read the paper twice, three times, but it didn't seem real._

_"Were going to be homeless and penny less by your next birthday?"Saya asked_

_"You won't be, I'm working on finding you a place where you can be safe and finish your school years."Rei replied_

_Saya felt her eyes start to water._

_"So what's going to happen to you?"Saya asked_

_Rei smirked and said:_

_"Hey don't worry about me, I'll find a way to get by. I always do."_

_Saya ran and wrapped her arms around her sister and begun to cry. She couldn't believe what her sister was saying...her sister was such an idiot...an idiot that needed protecting...Saya would protect her sister...but Saya couldn't do it alone she is just a little kid. She needed back up._

_*end flashback*_

I didn't know I had been out of it till I heard someone knock on my door and a voice.

"Saya?"

I looked at my door to see Hikaru sticking his head through the crack he had made.

"Yes Hika?"I asked

"Can I come in?"he asked

I nodded, Hikaru walked in and sat on my bed.

"You working on your summer homework?"Hikaru asked

I nodded.

"Are you just going to nod at me?"Hikaru asked

"No.."I replied

I started back working on my English report. I was having such a hard time with my English essay. We had to read the Great Gatsby and write a report to compare our time and their time...I guess Hikaru noticed that I was erasing writing then erasing again.

"Having problems?"He asked

"Kinda."I replied

I picked up my notebook and my copy of the great Gatsby and walked over to Hikaru.

"I had to read this book called The Great Gatsby."I started

"You mean the book by F. Scott Fitzgerald? How did you like it?"Hikaru asked

"It was really different. I felt bad for Gatsby though. He just wanted to be loved by the one woman who wouldn't look at him because he had no money. So he became the man of her dreams and not the man he wanted to be."I said

Hikaru looked at me and smiled.

"I agree, but Daisy was pretty full of herself. She married Tom for money and not love. While Tom married her for..."Hikaru started with his face becoming red

"What's wrong Hika?"I asked

His face became even reader.

"Are you embarrassed because your thinking that Tom married Daisy for lust?"I asked

Hikaru turned quickly to me.

"How do you know what that is?"He asked

"I'm not stupid like Tono."I replied

Hikaru smiled and rubbed my head.

"I like you even more then before kid."Hikaru said

I looked at Hikaru who was giving me a huge grin. Then I remember my idea.

"Hikaru, do you like my big sister?"I asked

Hikaru's smiled quickly faded and ended up in a blush.

"Uh...what brought this up?"He asked

"I was just wondering...you seemed like you liked her a lot."I replied

"Saya can I be honest with you?"

I became worried and nodded.

"At first I thought I liked one person and one person alone-"he started

"You mean Big Sister Haruhi?"I asked

Hikaru turned to me and said:

"Am I that readable?"

I smiled and said:

"Have you met my sister?"

He smirked and replied:

"Good point."

"Anyways you were saying."I replied

"Oh right, yeah I thought I liked just Haruhi...but then your sister busted in our world. When I first saw her I thought she was a boy, but then I realized she was a girl. Then I started to realize she was different then Haruhi. Your sister is so bull headed and she thinks she can do everything by herself. She never asks for help, even when she is way over her head. However, she is so weak and needs to be protected. She hides the fact that she just wants to put her defenses down and be weak for once."Hikaru finished

I just sat there shocked...my sister was just that. Could this be what Kira was talking about. The one person that could see through my sister's cold character, and open the gate?

"Hikaru?"I asked

"Hm?"he asked nervously

"Can we take my homework and do it outside?"I asked

"Your sister said you couldn't go outside until your homework was done!"He replied

I smirked and said:

"Technically I am taking my homework with me. So I'll be finishing my homework outside."

Hikaru got an equal size smirk on his face and said:

"Alright, let's get all the books you need, I need to stop by mine and Kaoru's room and get my wallet."

I nodded, once I had all my books we went into the twins room. When we walked in we saw Ayama and Kaoru on the bed all snuggled up. I smirked and turned to Hikaru.

"Hika, why is Aya an Kao so love dovey?"I asked

Hikaru looked down at me and smiled:

"Didn't you know Saya they are secretly dating. Every night they go kissy kiss to each other."

Kaoru and Ayama blushed deep red and then Kaoru kicked me and Hikaru out of his room. Hikaru stood up and started to laugh. He then knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!"Ayama shouted

"Aya, I need my wallet."Hikaru said

The door opened and the wallet was chunked at Hikaru's head. Hikaru and I sighed,

"Maybe we took it to far."I said

Hikaru sighed then said:

"I guess I'll be sleeping with Rei again."

I looked at him confused.

'he slept with my sister? Must find out more information. 'I thought

We walked out of the house ignoring everyone asking where we were going. Hikaru grabbed my hand once we were out of the house.

"I don't want to lose you. "he said

I smiled and held his hand tightly. For once in my life, I can say I was happy. To me my family was complete. I had Aunt Aya, Uncle Kaoru, Papa Hika, Mama Rei, Aunt Kira, and Aunt Haruhi. I guess I can say I also have Uncle Honey, Uncle Kyouya, and Uncle Mori. I smirked when an idea formed in my head. I tugged on Hikaru's arm.

"Hika can we go to the park?" I asked

He nodded his head and we walked, with me leading, to the park. When we got there I smiled because we weren't late. I saw a familiar group of kids on a street basketball court. When I saw their coach I smiled even brighter.

"What are you smiling about? You're like Kaoru when we get our favorite cereal."Hikaru said

I pointed at the basketball court, Hikaru followed my point and saw who I was pointing at.

"Rei?"he whispered

"My sister works for a local sports club. She teaches and coaches at least four sports every summer."I replied

My sister couldn't have made my plan work any better with what she was wearing. She had on a pair of blue Sophie sorts, a red tank top, and basketball shoes. She had on our dad's orange sports band. I wished she had her long hair again, I loved her light brown hair.

"Hika-"I started but stopped when I saw the star struck look on his face.

It was then I noticed who my sister was really coaching.

'crap why is it them of all people 'I thought

They were a group of seven guys...(Just think of how Kuroko no basket Generation of Miracles and Taiga look.). First there was the blond headed idiot Kota Ryoga. Next would be the hot head dunker Taichi Kenchi. Next would be his best friend the dark blue headed ace Daiuske Tachibanan. Next would be the brother of the ace Kuskae Tachibana. The green headed sharp shooter is next named Minato Souske. Their center happens to be Sauske Kinamoto. Finally the last one to end up the group is the captain the red headed monster Saizo Misushi. I saw that Kota had slapped the ball out of Taichi's hands. My sister got mad and turned to Kota and screamed at him.

"What are you guys doing? Share the ball you idiots! You're a team and teams should be able to move and act without talking. Be one mind one body."Rei shouted

"Oh yeah like you could do any better."Daiuske sneered

My sister's anger became scary. I jumped and hid behind Hikaru as she grabbed the ball.

"Let's go Hot shot."Rei said

The rest of the team moved off the court. Rei dribbled the ball as Daiuske got ready. Once Daiuske was ready my sister started to dribbled the ball from one hand to the other. Daiuske looked like a lion watching its prey waiting to strike, but my sister was completely calm. It was in a blink of an eye Daiuske charged at her. My sister dropped the ball in her left hand and pivoted on her right foot around Daiuske. Daiuske was able to stop himself in enough time and get in front of her, but my sister vanished from right in front of him.

"What was that?"Hikaru whispered

"That was my dad's soccer vanishing drive."I replied

"Soccer?"Hikaru asked

"Yeah, my dad was the number one striker on Obadiah's team, till he died. He taught sis the vanishing drive and she started to apply it to all her sports."I replied

Daiuske was frozen when he heard the net swoosh, and the ball stating to hit the court.

"That's enough for today."My sister said

With that my sister walked off the court and over to her gym bag. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked out of the court. I smiled and ran to her.

"REI!"I shouted jumping in her arms.

She caught me easily and lifted me up in her arms.

"Hey Saya, did you finish your homework?"My sister asked

"No, but Hikaru and I are going to finish it outside. It was to hetic in the house to do it."I replied

Hikaru then walked over smiling.

"That was really cool."He said

"What was?"My sister asked

"The vanishing drive."Hikaru said

My sister smiled and replied:

"It was my dad's technique...when I use it I feel like were connected."

Hikaru smiled and rubbed my sister's head.

"Well I know one thing he would be proud of you."Hikaru said

I smirked. Opperation get my sister and Hikaru together where would have a reason to stay, is in progress...I need to talk to Aunt Haruhi.


End file.
